


Sierra Snapshots

by the_boys_n_me



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boys_n_me/pseuds/the_boys_n_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Sierra."  "Sierra Snapshots" consists of glimpses into Jack and Ennis' lives during the months after they parted in "Sierra."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanksgiving Reunion

  


##### Ennis gripped the steering wheel while he sat parked outside K.E.'s house on Willow Street. He knew he had to go in and talk face to face with his brother. He hadn't seen much of him since moving to the trailer park the first part of October. He felt bad about that, but it made him feel worse to see him when he knew that K.E. was hurt about his decision to live in the park.  
  
After the shouting match when Ennis had finally gotten up the nerve to tell him about his plans, K.E. had given up trying to convince Ennis not to throw away money when he didn't have to, and surprised him by looking genuinely disappointed and unhappy. The fact that Ennis was fixing to lie to him about Thanksgiving made him feel guilty. _Shit, I can't help that I've gotta lie, that's just how it is._  
  
Between schedule conflicts and his job, things hadn't worked out for him to make a trip to Los Angeles yet, and after more than two months, he was going out of his mind missing Jack. He'd put in extra time at the drug store to get an entire five days off over Thanksgiving, and no one was going to get in the way.  
  
Ennis opened his door and stepped out into the crisp fall air. He took a deep breath, working up his nerve to go inside. The tree in the yard stood bare, but earlier in the season, with its brilliant orange, red, and yellow leaves, it was something to see. Ennis figured that he'd still see some green down south, and it would be a lot warmer, in more ways than one.  
  
Ennis started up the drive-way and glanced at the space next to the house where he'd always parked his trailer. The weeds sprouting up added to the emptiness and almost gave him chills. _If only it could be different._  
  
He rapped a few times on the door, tried the knob, and walked in. He heard voices coming from the kitchen. "K.E.," he called.  
  
His brother appeared wearing a silly smile. "Ennis," he said. Right behind him was a woman who Ennis had never seen before. At least he didn't think he had.  
  
"Say hi to Rosemary," K.E. said. "This is my little brother, Ennis." He nodded his head in Ennis' direction.  
  
"Hi," Ennis said quietly.  
  
"Good to know you," Rosemary said. Her voice was low and scratchy. She was holding a dish towel. Neither of them made a move to shake hands.  
  
"I thought you forgot where I lived. What brings you by?" K.E. said, the smile gone from his face and his tone bordering on sarcastic.  
  
Ennis ignored the tension in the air. "Just needed to talk to you about something." He stood there wishing that Rosemary would go back into the kitchen. He didn't want to talk in front of her, but he wasn't sure how to ask her to leave. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh, you want me to leave you two alone?" Rosemary asked.  
  
Ennis started to say yes, but he didn't get many words out before K.E. spoke over him. "I don't see any reason why she needs to leave. What's up?" He gave Ennis a long stare.  
  
Ennis jammed his hands into his jacket pockets and looked down at the worn out carpet. He finally looked into K.E.'s eyes and said what he'd come there for. "I just wanted to let you know not to expect me for Thanksgiving dinner this year. You'd mentioned something about it a couple weeks back, nothing concrete, so I....uh, I'm gonna be spending it with Don and his wife this year."  
  
There was total silence for a couple of moments. "Is that so?" K.E. finally said.  
  
Ennis grunted and chewed on his thumb nail.  
  
"Maybe I should leave the two of you alone to discuss this," Rosemary said, looking a little uncomfortable. "Uh, I wanna say though....Ennis....you're more than welcome to eat here with us. I'm gonna cook up a nice turkey with the fixin's. My daughter and her kids will be here, but there'll be more than enough."  
  
"He knows he's invited....thanks, babe," K.E. said, sounding annoyed. He gave Rosemary a tight smile. She quickly disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"I hope you're satisfied," K.E. said. "Insulting her that way."  
  
"I didn't mean to insult anybody," Ennis said.  
  
"And what's with this Don and his wife bullshit? You're gonna live near Don....eat Thanksgiving with Don....you had a dad, Ennis, and it's not Don."  
  
Ennis felt that if K.E. could have gotten away with spitting on the floor he'd have done it. "Sorry, but...."  
  
"You're not sorry!" K.E. shouted.  
  
"You don't have to get so worked up," Ennis said. "Maybe I'll be able to drop by sometime during the holiday....I, uh, told Mr. Sutter I might be able to put in some hours at work though...." He hoped that his lies weren't showing on his face.  
  
"Excuses," K.E. spit out. "Okay, thanks for coming by....letting me know. I won't expect you then," he said curtly. "You know the way out." Ennis watched him stomp out of the room.  
  


**********

  
  
Two days later, on the afternoon before Thanksgiving, Ennis left town heading south on highway 395. He'd worked a few hours that morning and didn't have to report back 'till Tuesday after the holiday. He was flying high, not letting the fact that he'd soon be in unfamiliar territory bother him. He could deal with that little bit of inconvenience when it meant the payoff was spending five days with Jack.  
  
He'd called Jack just before he left. Hearing his sexy voice had him all fired up even more than usual. They talked at least a couple of times a day, everyday, but on this night he wouldn't have to make do with a hand job to memories of the one he loved. They'd even had phone sex a couple of times, Jack Fuckin' Twist's idea. Ennis was inhibited and embarrassed at first, but let himself go and really got into it after awhile....but tonight he'd have his man in his arms getting the real thing.  
  
He'd also spoken with Don, telling him goodbye and wishing him and Dorothy a happy Thanksgiving. He owed him big time for offering to cover for him should K.E. come around asking questions. Ennis didn't really think he would. K.E. had a genuine dislike for Don, and it ran both ways. Ennis wasn't sure why K.E. felt that way toward Don, except that he'd always seemed jealous that Ennis and Don had become such good friends. Ennis knew full well why Don had no use for K.E. _But Don doesn't know the reason that K.E.'s the way he is...._  
  
Ennis turned up the radio and took a drink of his Coke. He wanted to think on more pleasant thoughts while driving. He wanted to make good time and make it to Jack before dark. Their plan was to grab a bite to eat for supper and relax in the apartment for the night. They'd have the place to themselves, at least for the first few days. Jeff would be in Santa Barbara at Heather's folk's for the holiday, probably not returning until Sunday.  
  
Ennis had only been to Los Angeles a couple of times. He hadn't liked it much, not at all, in fact. It was too congested and noisy for his liking, and the driving was way too nerve-wracking. He just hoped he'd make it to Jack's in one piece. He'd studied the maps so many times that he had them memorized, but they were next to him on the passenger seat just in case. A couple of loaves of bread and a big pink box containing a dozen German Chocolate Brownies were next to the maps. Ennis smiled when he thought of how Jack's eyes were sure to light up when he saw what he'd brought with him.  
  


**********

  
  
Just past five p.m., Ennis was nearly there. He'd only stopped once the entire way to top off with gas and buy a cold drink and a bag of chips. He'd been tempted to eat a brownie out of the box, but he didn't want to mess up Jack's gift. It would be a lot more satisfying eating them with Jack.  
  
 _Exit 44, that's what I'm looking for. After that, Lone Hill Avenue._ Ennis pictured the map in his head. There were several turns he had to make. _If I get lost, all I have to do is call._  
  
Ennis really had butterflies in his stomach by this point. Excited to see Jack, and nervous about finding the apartment building. He squinted hard at each sign and finally saw his exit, and was able to get off all right. _So far so good. Now it's only about two more miles to Jack's street._ He kept his eyes glued to the street signs.  
  
Ennis couldn't believe how different driving two miles in the city was compared to the same distance in the country. Having to contend with the traffic was such a waste of time. Finally he turned on Foothill Boulevard. Jack had told him the building would be on the right. 1300 block....Lots of trees, shrubs, grass....white stucco with dark green trim. A loud horn honking startled him and broke his concentration. The little black sports car whizzed by with the driver giving him the finger on his way past. Ennis laughed and mumbled out loud. "How's a person supposed to find an address when they're not familiar with the area unless they go slow?"  
  
He continued on and finally saw a white building that looked like the one Jack had described to him. He slowed down even more and saw the sign which read _Parkwood Place Apartments._ He was so relieved to have located it. Jack had said to park on a residential street across from the building. He found a place under some shade trees and when he was safely parked, he pulled out his phone and called Jack.  
  


**********

  
  
With instructions for finding the right apartment, Ennis set out toward the building. Their phone conversation had been short and sweet. It seemed that Jack had a case of the giggles, and Ennis had a hard time understanding him. He smiled, knowing that his man was that excited that he was there. Jack said he'd meet him on the way when he found out which street Ennis had parked on. Ennis was nearly jogging because he wanted to get to Jack so badly. Just then, coming around a corner, there he was....the man he'd been missing for going on three long months.  
  
"Ennis, it's really you!" Jack called out, increasing his stride.  
  
At that point, Ennis actually did jog - right into Jack's open arms. It was a bear hug that nearly squeezed the breath right out of him. He squeezed right back and didn't want to ever let go. After a moment, he realized how public of a place it was, and let Jack go. Jack stepped back too and looked like he was trying to compose himself. He was smiling ear to ear though. Ennis could hardly take his eyes off that good-looking fella. He hadn't changed a bit....if anything, he was even better looking and sexier than ever.  
  
Ennis noticed that it seemed real quiet and peaceful on the sidewalk where they'd ended up. It was in front of some apartments with big windows though. He hoped no one was gawking at them around the colorful pilgrims and turkeys taped to the windows. He figured it must be okay because Jack didn't seem concerned, so Ennis tried not to think about it too much.  
  
"You wanna get your gear out of the truck before I show you the apartment?" Jack asked.  
  
Ennis remembered the brownies. "Yeah, might as well, then we won't have to bother later."  
  
Jack's smile, and the way he licked his lips, was a sure indication of what he was thinking. "Yeah, we can stay in for the rest of the night then....maybe order a pizza.... unless you'd rather go out?"  
  
"Staying in is good by me," Ennis said while they hurried to where he'd parked his truck. Jack didn't seem able to keep his hands to himself, slapping Ennis on the back several times, laughing and going on about Thanksgiving and things they could do while he was there.  
  
Ennis had one main goal in mind before he wanted to think of much else, and that was getting a tour of the apartment, mainly Jack's bedroom. Jack, on the other hand, seemed more interested in food, especially when he noticed the bakery box on the seat.  
  
"Hey... is this what I think it is? You remembered?"  
  
"What," Ennis said, putting the duffel bag strap over his shoulder. "Oh, that... yeah, I made time to stop at Schat's before I left town. Didn't think you'd let me in if I didn't bring those brownies you like."  
  
Jack laughed. "I'd have let you in, but it was real nice of you to think to bring these. Thanks. The bread looks awesome too. Smells great." He held the bag to his nose and took a whiff.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Within a few minutes they walked up to a door and Jack put his key into the lock. "We've got it all to ourselves. Jeff left a few hours ago." Jack's grin spread across his face.  
  
"I hope he didn't decide to leave because of me," Ennis said.  
  
"No, of course not. I invited him and Heather to have Thanksgiving with us, but her folks wanted them there so...."  
  
"This is a mighty nice apartment," Ennis said, looking around the living room. He wondered how Jack had adapted so fast to the mice-infested barracks after being used to such a nice place as this.  
  
"Most of the furniture is Jeff's, and some of it was here when we moved in. The couch and loveseat are mine, but that's about all."  
  
Ennis could see the kitchen from where he stood and it looked modern and neat. He noticed some female touches, no doubt due to Heather's input. There was even a pretty bouquet of what looked like fresh flowers on the dining room table. Ennis didn't know what kind they were, but he thought they were a nice touch for the holiday.  
  
"The bathroom's down the hall, along with Jeff's room, my room, and one extra room that doubles as a catch-all for our junk."  
  
"That why it looks so orderly out here?" Ennis joked.  
  
"Probably," Jack chuckled. "There's a bed in there that's cleared off. Jeff's cousin uses it from time to time."  
  
"You're not gonna make me stay in the guest room, are you?" Ennis asked, smiling and inching up to Jack to give him a long overdue kiss. Their lips came together in a slow _I've missed you_ kiss. It quickly heated up, involving tongues and moans of pleasure.  
  
"God, I've missed you," Ennis murmured after pulling away.  
  
"Me too," Jack whispered, finding Ennis' lips again.  
  
After several moments of making out and getting reacquainted, Jack took Ennis by the hand and led him down the short hallway.  
  


**********

  
  
Jack's bedroom was completely dark when Ennis woke up. He cracked his eyes open, surprised that he'd actually been asleep. As wired up as he was, he didn't think there was any way in hell he'd ever fall asleep. That romp with Jack must have done him in, and judging from Jack's steady breathing, he'd needed to rest up too.  
  
They'd gone at each other like sex-crazed mad-men. Ennis smiled at the thought. They had every reason though, after such a long time of going without. Being in Jack's arms again, feeling him on top, those long, strong fingers on his skin....just thinking on it was making him hard again. He hoped that they hadn’t messed up Jack’s nice blue sheets. That’s about the only thing he’d noticed about the room. As soon as they'd walked in, it was straight to the bed. It was a nice bed....not too hard and not too soft, and just about the right size.  
  
He propped himself up on his elbow and looked around the room, trying to see shapes. He looked down at Jack and could barely make out his peaceful sleeping face. He decided to get up and head for the bathroom, and as he started to leave the bed, Jack woke up and pulled on his arm.  
  
"Where you goin'? Don't leave me yet," he said in a sleep-filled haze.  
  
Ennis lay back down and pulled Jack into his arms. He kissed his head and murmured, "I love you" into his hair.  
  
Jack rested his head on Ennis' chest. "I love you too." Jack was starting to sound more awake.  
  
Just then Ennis' stomach let out a loud growl. "Jesus, was that your stomach?" Jack asked.  
  
Ennis laughed softly. "Guess it was."  
  
"Shit, I'll bet you're starving by now. We shoulda had supper before we got into this."  
  
"Nah. You really think we coulda waited?" Ennis squeezed Jack tighter.  
  
Jack laughed. "Maybe we should get up and I'll order our pizza. That sound okay?"  
  
"Sounds real good. You wanna use the bathroom first or...."  
  
"You go on ahead. I can wait." Jack clicked on the lamp next to the bed and reached for the phone. "You want the works?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you like."  
  
Near the telephone, Ennis noticed the snow globe and a photo that Jack had taken of him at Tuolumne Meadows. He felt good knowing that Jack had placed them where he'd see them before he went to bed and when he woke up. He glanced around the rest of the room, noticing the different shades of blue used throughout the room. In one corner was a desk with a computer, papers, and books stacked on every available inch. He wondered if Jack had studying to do over the holiday and hoped that he wouldn't ignore it on account of him. He'd seen a t.v. in the living room, so he’d be more than willing to entertain himself if Jack had to study. He'd have to ask later.  
  
  


**********

  
  
Early Thanksgiving morning, Ennis heard banging around in the kitchen and wondered what was going on. Jack was gone from the bed, so Ennis assumed that he was the cause of the commotion. Then he vaguely remembered that Jack said he’d be cooking a turkey. Ennis got up and made his way into the kitchen to see first-hand what the noise was all about. There was a large roasting pan on the counter, and Jack was busy washing a turkey in the sink.  
  
"Hey," Ennis said, walking up to stand beside Jack. "You need any help?"  
  
"You always cleaned all our fish, so I'm fixin' to clean this turkey and cook it up for us," Jack said, looking determined. It made Ennis' heart swell in his chest. Already, it was the best Thanksgiving he'd ever had.  
  
"I wasn't sure when you mentioned cooking if you were joking or not....guess you were serious."  
  
"Of course I was serious," Jack said with a slight strain in his voice from trying to balance the bird under the running water. He shoved his hand inside the cavity and began yanking on something. "Shit, this bag in here is still partially frozen."  
  
"Run more water in it," Ennis suggested, as he leaned closer to watch. "Have you ever actually cooked a turkey?"  
  
"Ah, well no... but there's a first time for everything." Jack grinned, and finally the bag of giblets broke loose, causing him to almost lose his balance. They both laughed.  
  
"How big is this bird anyway?" Ennis asked.  
  
"About twenty pounds. I figured we could have lots of left-overs. I know you like turkey sandwiches."  
  
"Yeah, good idea... if we can figure out how to cook it."  
  
"I asked mom on the phone and she told me what to do. First thing was to unthaw it, and I did that."  
  
Ennis laughed. "Must have taken a few days for that part, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, had it in the refrigerator. You shoulda heard Jeff grumble about not having any room in there."  
  
Jack reached for paper towels and proceeded to dry off the turkey. Ennis moved the roasting pan closer. "You got it ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll set it in and tie up the legs."  
  
"Tie up the legs?"  
  
"Mom said to do that, I don't know why."  
  
"Well, if that's what she said," Ennis said, assisting Jack like they were surgeons.  
  
"I bought some Stove Top stuffing mix, instant mashed potatoes, frozen corn, a can of cranberries, and a can of gravy. Mom said I could boil what's in the bag that came out of the turkey and chop it up to put in the gravy if I wanted."  
  
"That'd be the giblets," Ennis said.  
  
"Yeah, the giblets... I knew that. Oh yeah, and I bought some pumpkin ice cream for dessert. We can have that with the brownies."  
  
"Pumpkin ice cream? Can't say I've ever had that, or even heard of it," Ennis said.  
  
"Tastes just like pumpkin. I've had it before."  
  
When the turkey was ready for the oven, Ennis put his arms around Jack and gave him a hug.  
  
"What's this for?" Jack asked, nuzzling into Ennis' neck.  
  
"It's for going to so much trouble to make this holiday so special."  
  
"It was no trouble... and besides, you're helping." Jack gave Ennis a quick kiss.  
  
"How long does this have to cook?" Ennis asked.  
  
"About five and a half hours. It's going on nine, so I think it'll be ready at two thirty."  
  
"The place should smell real good while it cooks," Ennis said.  
  
"Hey, I'll bet you're ready for some breakfast, huh? After that, while the turkey's in the oven, we could take a drive and I'll show you around. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds fine. What about watching some football later on?"  
  
"Sure, wouldn't be Thanksgiving without football. This is our holiday to do what we want."  
  


**********

  
  
Ennis felt tuckered out by the time the day was nearing its end. He'd had a tour of Jack's neighborhood before being driven to the Citrus College campus. Jack had talked a mile a minute on the drive to the campus. He said that it usually took about ten minutes, but being a holiday, it seemed that most folks must have been where they wanted to be, so it only took half that.  
  
When Ennis had learned that the college was nearly a hundred years old, he wasn't sure what to expect, but he'd been very impressed. It looked modern and immaculately kept. It was bigger than he expected, filling over a hundred acres. He knew that his jaw had dropped when he found out that the number of students enrolled was three times the population of Bishop. He could tell how proud Jack was of his school.  
  
They'd driven and walked, and by the time they were through, Jack had pointed out the nearly thirty buildings and numerous sports facilities. They hadn't seen many people since most of the students and faculty were away for the holiday, and he felt like they had the campus to themselves. Ennis thought about the summer when he'd shown Jack all the places in the mountains, and he knew that Jack had felt just like he had. It had been a fantastic time touring the college.  
  
When they'd returned to the apartment, Jack had opened the door to the aroma of the baking turkey. Ennis helped prepare the side dishes. They'd cooked together before and time hadn't hampered their ability to work together. They made a good team and the meal was perfect. Sure, most of it came from a can and freezer, but it took talent to put it all together, and man, that turkey was the best he'd ever eaten.  
  
Relaxing in front of the t.v., trying to watch the last of the Texas - TCU football game, Ennis was having a hard time keeping his eyes on what was going on in the game. He kept thinking about that fancy college where Jack spent his time. An owl for a mascot, and blue and white for colors. He couldn't help but smile at the image of Jack graduating in the big, outdoor stadium in June. He could see it now, Jack in a bright blue cap and gown. That would suit him just fine, handsome son-of-a-bitch. Ennis couldn't wait. After that, they'd start their life together.  
  
"What are you daydreaming about?" Jack suddenly asked.  
  
Jack's question jarred Ennis out of his thoughts, and he knew he'd been wearing a silly grin. "Uh... nothin'," Ennis said, rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
"Didn't look like you were watching the game. You hungry? Want a sandwich?"  
  
Ennis pondered that for a moment. He didn't know how he could possibly feel hungry after that huge meal, but that was four hours ago, and yeah, he could eat a little something.  
  
"Maybe some more of that pumpkin ice cream and a brownie," he said.  
  
Jack was up off the couch in a flash heading into the kitchen. "I take it you were hungry too," Ennis called after him. He followed Jack and helped him dish up the ice cream.  
  
They finished watching the game while eating their second dessert. Ennis felt like a naughty kid. The entire day had made him feel young and carefree. Jack had a way of making him feel that way. Right now they had no pressures on them, just a Thanksgiving vacation to enjoy. Soon they'd be applying for jobs and trying to find housing. Ennis hoped that it would all go smoothly for them.  
  
"We'd best not overdo the eating, bud," Ennis said, as he stuffed the last bite of brownie into his month and scraped the bottom of his bowl of ice cream.  
  
"Uh, I think it's a little too late for that piece of advice," Jack said, patting his stomach. "God, I'm full."  
  
Ennis chuckled. "You think you're too full for...." He stopped mid-sentence, not quite knowing how to put words to what was in his head.  
  
Jack must have been able to read his mind. He grinned that sexy way that lit up his eyes, and no more words were needed.  
  
Yeah, by far the best Thanksgiving Ennis had ever had.  
  


**********

  
  
The remaining days went by all too fast. Ennis glanced around the bedroom one more time to make sure that he hadn't left anything. He sure hated leaving Jack -- it felt like leaving a piece of his heart behind.  
  
After Jeff had come back Sunday evening, Ennis had to adjust to their privacy being intruded upon. He felt guilty for thinking that way; after all, it was Jeff's home too. He could tell that Jack's friend went out of his way to give them the space that they needed. About the only adjustment was closing the bedroom door and not running to the bathroom without any clothes on. Jeff had made Ennis feel welcome and at ease. He seemed in a good mood when he returned from Santa Barbara, so the holiday with Heather's folks must have worked out well. He'd said as much, and Jack looked happy about it. Ennis was a little disappointed not to have seen her. Maybe next time.  
  
The next time....That wouldn't be for over a month. There'd been just one little rough spot during the vacation, and that was when they'd discussed their next visit. Ennis didn't like thinking about Jack's sad face when they'd talked about it. It made him feel awful.  
  
 _"School's out December 15th through January 7th. Surely there's some way we can spend Christmas together."  
  
"I want that too, but...."  
  
"Yeah....okay, well, I know you can't get that much time off, but I can come to your place. Even if you have to go to K.E.'s for Christmas, that's all right, I can just hang out in your trailer till you get back. I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Shit, Jack, if you were there, I'd wanna spend Christmas with you. Knowing you were sitting by yourself would make me feel like a heel. And I don't see how I could ditch K.E. without a lot of questions and fighting. He'd be suspicious and probably come snooping around, then what? Even if I go to his place for Christmas dinner and presents, who's to say he wouldn't find out I have someone staying there, and all hell would break loose. I just think it'll work out better for me to get the time off closer to the first, and I can come down here then. Hell, K.E.'s always wasted over New Year's, so there's really no reason for me to be there then."  
  
"But, Ennis, Christmas is special. I'd really like us to be together."  
  
"I would too, but with K.E. in the picture, one of us could wind up dead, and I'm not exaggerating."_  
  
Ennis let out a long breath, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. _Please understand, Jack. I need you to understand._ It was pretty obvious that Jack didn't totally understand because he'd brought it up a few more times and pitched a fuss. Ennis knew that he had to stand strong for both of their sakes.  
  
Jack's voice calling to him from the living room was a welcome relief from thoughts of the whole unpleasant situation. He picked up his things and joined Jack and Jeff.  
  
"I'm on my way out, Ennis. Got an early class," Jeff said. He stuck out his hand and they shook. Jeff patted Ennis' shoulder. "Come back anytime. The sooner the better." Jeff and Jack gave each other a fist bump, and then Jeff grabbed his backpack and headed out.  
  


**********

  
  
Out at the truck, after some private good-bye time in the apartment, Ennis felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Driving back to the mountains and leaving Jack there in the city was only half of it. He hoped that Jack wouldn't bring up Christmas again and accept that New Year's would be their next visit.  
  
Ennis opened the door and swung his duffel bag onto the seat. His feet felt stuck to the pavement, unable to move. Leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. There was so much he wanted to do... so much he wanted to say. Finally, he pulled Jack into a hug and whispered, "I don't wanna make you late for class. Thanks for havin' me." He squeezed Jack tighter and murmured, "I love you."  
  
Ennis felt Jack squeeze back hard and barely made out when he said, "Damn, I'm gonna miss you."  
  
After a moment they pulled apart and Ennis hoisted himself into his truck. Jack shut the door and Ennis rolled down the window before starting the motor. Jack put his hand on Ennis' arm on the window frame. "I love you. Drive safe and call me."  
  
Ennis felt lost, and he could see the disappointment in Jack's eyes even though he wasn't saying anything about Christmas. If only he could make it happen for them. "Look, uh, like I been saying, I'll be back the Saturday after Christmas. If anything changes, I'll let you know, but don't get your hopes up."  
  
Jack's eyes brightened just a bit and he smiled. Ennis didn't know if that was the right thing to have said, because there just wasn't any chance of spending Christmas together, but he didn't want to totally squash Jack's hopes.  
  
"Okay, then... you'd better hit the road," Jack said.  
  
"And you'd better get your ass out to that fancy college and get to class."  
  
"Can't stop thinkin' about my ass, huh?"  
  
Ennis chuckled and rolled up the window. Jack stepped away from the truck, snickering. Ennis gave one last wave before pulling out on the street to begin his journey back to his little mountain community. The New Year couldn't come fast enough.  
  
  
  
  
TBC

  



	2. Thanksgiving Reunion

  


##### Ennis reluctantly cracked open the door of his truck, bracing himself for the bite of the bitter cold air. The quickly falling darkness sent a chill clear to his core. This was the time of the evening when he missed Jack the most.  
  
The winter wind whistled, blowing pieces of dirt and debris around his legs. He tugged on his knit beanie cap, making sure that it covered as much of his head as possible. Pulling his coat tighter around himself, and then jamming his gloved hands into the pockets, he hurried to the shelter of his little trailer. While getting his key into the door, he noticed that a couple more of his neighbors had put up Christmas lights. His home looked like Scrooge lived there, he knew it, but he hadn't felt like making an effort to do anything for the holidays.  
  
When he stepped inside, the first thing he did was adjust the thermostat. While standing near the heater, he rubbed his hands together and stamped his feet. When the warm air finally managed to take the chill off, he removed his coat, hat, and gloves. He opened his tiny, narrow closet and hung up his coat. He ran his fingers over the picture that hung inside the door. Jack and him in front of their tent in Yosemite. He felt his mouth quiver. He tried to smile, but he'd been downright depressed for the past few days. Christmas was coming. He knew that Jack hoped for the go-ahead to come up for the holiday. Nothing had changed, there was just no way.  
  
Ennis wondered what to fix for supper, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motor and the beam of headlights through the curtains. He figured that it was just someone turning around until the vehicle stopped right outside. He parted the curtains to see who his visitor was. It was still light enough to recognize the truck. He could count on one hand the number of times that K.E. had stopped by, so he wondered what the hell he was doing there. He flipped the switch for the outside light and opened the door just in time to see his brother step out of the truck. He was wearing a heavy jacket and a baseball cap with the ear protectors pulled down.  
  
Ennis waited for K.E. to say hello, but when he hadn't said anything by the time he was nearly at the steps, Ennis spoke first. "What brings you by?"  
  
K.E. stopped at the bottom step. "You gonna ask me in? It's colder than a whore's heart out here."  
  
"Sure, come in." Ennis opened the door wider and stepped back.  
  
K.E. promptly entered. The floor creaked and the trailer rattled from his clunky work boots. "You been home long enough to make coffee?"  
  
"I can make some now, no problem."  
  
K.E. stood by the heater while Ennis set up the coffee maker. "Go ahead, have a seat wherever you can find a spot," Ennis said.  
  
K.E. removed his cap, then his jacket. He reached for the handle of the closet door. Ennis quickly grabbed the jacket. "Uh, that won't fit in there. Best just lay it over here." He threw it on the bed.  
  
"Suppose the bed's as good a place for me to sit as any, huh?" K.E. didn't wait for an answer, just plopped down next to his jacket.  
  
"Rough day?" Ennis asked.  
  
"Shit, every day's a bitch in that garage. Crappy working conditions.... ‘bout froze my ass off in that place."  
  
Ennis didn't know what to say, so he got out two mugs and two spoons.  
  
"You've got it made in the drug store....nice and warm....hey, where you gonna put a tree in this cramped up place?" K.E. chuckled.  
  
Ennis wondered what had made him stop by. The coffee maker sputtered and hissed. Ennis poured their drinks, hoping that K.E. would say why he was there. Not that he minded having company, so long as nothing happened to cause an argument.  
  
K.E. took a few loud sips of the hot coffee. "Bout all this is good for is warming you up."  
  
"You don't like the way I make coffee?"  
  
"Let's just say I've had better."  
  
Ennis grunted, and couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"You need a woman to make your coffee for you, little brother."  
  
That wiped the smile right off Ennis' face. "Where's that coming from?"  
  
"When's the last time you went out on a date?"  
  
"Let's not get into that again."  
  
"I told you I can find you a girlfriend in short order. Just today in fact, a cute little gal came into the garage driving a little Hyundai Coupe. Dark long hair, small waist, big boobies...."  
  
"I'm capable of finding my own dates, thanks." Ennis didn't like the direction the conversation was heading. He opened the cupboard and rummaged inside. "Maybe I've got some cookies in here. You want a cookie?"  
  
K.E. laughed. "Sure, what kind have you got, as if I need to ask."  
  
"Maybe you'll be surprised." Ennis handed K.E. the bag.  
  
K.E. held it up. "What are you talkin' about. Shit, you're still stuck on the same old thing." He opened the bag and reached in, dipping a cookie into his coffee. After he swallowed he said, "Can you believe all those Oreos nowadays? Double Stuff, Mint, Vanilla, Peanut Butter....but you still buy the original."  
  
Ennis popped a cookie into his mouth and crunched it up. K.E. took another. "You always had to have Oreos. Remember the time you forgot to tell mama you needed to take refreshments to bible school? Finally got around to tellin' her at nine o'clock the night before. Kool-Aid and cookies. But not just any cookies....you wouldn't stand for takin' Fig Newtons, which is what she found in the cupboard. You insisted on Oreos."  
  
Ennis hung his head and smiled. He felt a mixture of happy and sad. The more that K.E. said, the more melancholy he felt.  
  
"Mama talked daddy into goin' to the grocery store only because he didn't want you takin' all his Fig Newtons to the kids....or, brats, as he called 'em, so he drug himself up off the couch and hauled ass to the store to bring home your Oreos." K.E. suddenly looked tired and older.  
  
"You want milk to go with the cookies?" Ennis asked.  
  
That brought a tiny smile to K.E.'s face. "Nah, coffee's fine."  
  
After a row of cookies were gone from the bag, K.E. stood up and took the last drink of his coffee. "I gotta get going...." Ennis noticed a surly expression wash over K.E.'s face as he was putting on his jacket. "Uh, the reason I stopped by was to tell you that I've got plans for the holiday so I won't be around....sorry, but I've got an invitation to spend it with Renee down in Big Pine."  
  
Ennis had the feeling that K.E. was trying to get back at him for Thanksgiving. If he only knew....this news made him want to jump up and down and grin like a fool. He causally asked, "Renee? What happened to Rosemary?"  
  
K.E. looked and sounded annoyed. "Nothing happened to her. She probably has plans. Renee asked me and I said yes. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"No. Isn't she the one you spent Fourth of July with?"  
  
"Yeah. One in the same....why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
K.E. looked more irritated as the moments passed. "Maybe Don will invite you to his place. I'm sure you'll have a good time there."  
  
K.E. was sure a moody son-of-a-bitch, but Ennis was too elated to let his jabs get to him. He didn't care what came out of his brother's mouth....the bottom line was, Ennis was free to do what he wanted for Christmas.  
  
"How long do you plan to be down at Big Pine?"  
  
"Not sure. At least Christmas Eve and Christmas. Probably be back the day after. Renee might come back with me. Plans are kinda up in the air," K.E. said abruptly. He seemed in a big rush to leave after dropping his news on Ennis.  
  
Ennis couldn't have cared less. "Well, okay. I hope you have a nice holiday." He opened the door to see K.E. out.  
  
K.E. put his cap on and pulled down the ear protectors. With barely a good-bye, and no Merry Christmas, he got into his truck and was gone.  
  


**********

  
  
By the time Ennis picked up his cell phone to call Jack, it was going on nine thirty p.m. It was with mixed emotions that he'd watched his brother drive out of sight four hours earlier. The elation he'd felt when he'd heard K.E.'s announcement had suddenly disappeared into the frigid night air. Shivering, he'd gone back inside and washed the coffee pot and mugs while thinking about what this news meant.  
  
When he'd heard K.E. say that he'd be away for the holiday, Ennis had only one thought - call Jack and invite him for Christmas. After the news had sunk in, he wasn't sure if that was the wisest thing. Of course he wanted Jack there for Christmas....more than anything he wanted that. But so many things could go wrong. What if K.E. came back while Jack was there? Would he find out that Ennis had company....a man staying in his trailer?  
  
He couldn't go to Glendora for the holiday. He had to work a half day on Christmas Eve and a full day the day after Christmas, so it was impossible. He'd gone back and forth in his mind while sitting at his table trying to get warm. First he'd think that yes, it was a good idea for Jack to come, and the next minute the reasons why it wouldn't work out polluted his mind.  
  
He'd thought that maybe if he talked with Don he could figure something out. He needed his opinion. He'd called him, and Don said to come over, even invited him for supper. So, that's where he'd been for the evening.  
  
He pushed number one on his cell - Jack's number. He tapped his foot on the floor and felt like he was going to jump out of his skin while waiting for him to pick up. Finally, he heard the welcome sound of Jack's cheerful voice.  
  
"Hi, Ennis. How was your day?"  
  
"Hey, Jack....what are you doing?"  
  
"Homework, how 'bout you?"  
  
"Just got home from having supper with Don and Dorothy."  
  
"Oh, yeah? What did you have?"  
  
"Lasagna, salad, and garlic bread."  
  
"Sounds lots better than what I had."  
  
"I can imagine what you had. Let me take a guess....a Big Mac and fries?"  
  
"No, I actually had something healthy....KFC."  
  
Ennis laughed. "That's not exactly what I'd call healthy."  
  
"Why? It's chicken, not beef." Jack sounded like he was on the verge of laughter.  
  
Ennis could picture Jack's handsome, smiling face, and he could hardly keep from blurting out the main reason for his call. Making Jack happy was what he lived for nowadays. Ennis cleared his throat. "I have some news."  
  
"News? Good or bad?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say it's pretty good. Not sure what you'll think. It'll involve a long drive, and you'll probably have to wear your long underwear....that is, if you have any."  
  
"What are you goin' on about?"  
  
"Are you still game for coming up here for Christmas?"  
  
Ennis' eardrum was ringing when Jack let out a loud holler. "Hell yeah!" The laughter that followed was loud too, and Ennis hoped that Jack would get himself under control so that they could talk seriously for a minute. But Ennis enjoyed every second of Jack's overflowing happiness.  
  
When Jack could talk again, he had questions. "What happened, Ennis? What changed your mind?"  
  
"I just miss you so much that I can't stand us not being together on Christmas." That sounded like a good answer to him, but he knew that he'd have to come out with the real reason.  
  
Jack wasn't buying it anyway. "That sounds real nice, but...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know....truth of the matter is, K.E. was by tonight and told me he's going down to Big Pine for the holiday. He's spending Christmas Eve and Christmas with one of his girlfriends."  
  
"Well....that sure works out for us doesn't it...."  
  
Ennis noticed the change in tone of Jack's voice. Ennis and K.E. were grown men, but they'd always spent holidays together, and he knew that Jack sensed his ambivalence. He shook it off as quickly as he could. "K.E. couldn't have picked a better time to be a smart-ass. This is exactly what we needed, and when he told me I could hardly keep from shouting YESSSSS!"  
  
That brought a big chuckle from the other end of the line. They laughed together for a few moments before Ennis got serious. "Listen, Jack. We're still gonna have to be careful while you're here. I think K.E. will be back the day after Christmas. I don't think he'll come around here, but just in case, Don and I did some brainstormin' tonight and he said you can park your jeep at his place, and if K.E. shows up, I'll introduce you as Don's nephew." Jack snorted out a laugh.  
  
"I know, I know....I don't like lying and pretending, but...."  
  
"It's okay, I get it. It's a good idea. Don's a good guy to do this for us."  
  
"Yeah, he's the best. So, you like the idea of spending Christmas here in the freezing cold?"  
  
"It's gonna be the best Christmas I've ever had."  
  
"Me too, Bud."  
  


**********

  
  
At two o'clock p.m., Jack turned into the J Diamond trailer park. He followed the directions that Ennis had given him and had no problem finding the familiar little trailer parked close to two tall trees that had lost their leaves months before. To an outsider, it might appear barren, cold, and lonely, but to him it was paradise, and he couldn't wait to get inside.  
  
He wanted to unload his gear and presents before parking at Don's, so he pulled up close to Ennis' little home. The first thing he noticed was a wreath hanging on the door. He smiled at the thought of Ennis having decorated for Christmas. He grabbed his parka and pulled it on while getting out of the jeep. The sun was shining, but good God it was cold. He couldn't stop his teeth from chattering in just the first minute of being outside. He reached under the step and found the key that Ennis said would be there. The cold air had his fingers frozen by the time he got the door open.  
  
Inside it was warm though, and the inviting scent of pine filled his nostrils. He heard the heater running and stepped in front to warm up. Immediately he noticed the source of the pine fragrance. A tiny Christmas tree in the middle of the table caught his attention. Decorated in candy canes and red balls, it looked quite festive. He touched the delicate limbs and realized why the place smelled like pine. He had never had a real tree before. There was even a string of lights around it, and wrapped gifts filled the rest of the table. It was as if elves from the North Pole had visited. Jack stepped closer to get a better look at the impressive little display. He read the tags on the presents and they simply said "from Santa."  
  
 _Yeah, this is gonna be a Christmas to remember._  
  
He stepped in front of the heater again. When he felt unthawed enough to brave the cold, he quickly went to the jeep to gather his things. First, he hauled in the gifts and placed them around the tree. With a smile on his face, he arranged them just so. When he was satisfied, he went back out to retrieve his duffel bag. Back inside, he unzipped it to find his gloves. He wondered what the temperature was because once the sun went down it would drop even more and wouldn’t be fit to go outside at all.  
  
He noticed a window mount thermometer above the sink that gave the temperature outside. It read thirty-eight degrees. He debated taking the time to put on his long underwear before going over to Don's place, but he decided not to take the time. He wanted to be back when Ennis got home from work.  
  
It was easy for Jack to recognize Don's trailer, both from Ennis' description, and Don's familiar SUV parked in front. It was at the end of the lane, close, but not so close that they didn't have breathing space. Jack pulled up next to the SUV, and Don came out followed by a Golden Retriever.  
  
Jack rolled his window down. "You're fine right there, Jack," Don hollered.  
  
"How ya doin', Don?" Jack greeted.  
  
"Just fine. Good to see you."  
  
Jack rolled the window up, put the jeep in park, set the brake, and turned off the motor. A woman had joined Don and the dog outside the trailer. Jack noticed a Christmas tree in the window behind them. There were also outdoor lights around the awning.  
  
Jack walked toward the couple. When the dog gave a soft bark, Don patted its head. "This is a friend, Ranger. No barking."  
  
Don extended his hand and they shook. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and turned toward his wife. "Jack, meet my wife, Dorothy. Dorothy, this is Jack Twist."  
  
"I've heard so many good things about you. So glad you were able to come spend the holiday. We've all been looking forward to it."  
  
Jack shook Dorothy's hand. "Thank-you, ma'am. Nice of you to invite us for Christmas Eve dinner."  
  
"It's our pleasure," Dorothy said.  
  
"This is Ranger," Don said, looking down at his dog.  
  
Jack stooped down and rubbed his hands over the dog's soft coat. Ranger wagged his tail and lifted his paw. Jack laughed and shook Ranger's hand.  
  
"I teach him tricks and that's the one he took to the best," Don explained.  
  
"Won't you come inside for some eggnog or hot coffee?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"You're welcome to come in unless you'd rather wait and come back with Ennis later," Don said.  
  
Jack checked his watch. "Maybe I'd better get back. He should be home soon."  
  
"Okay, you go on then. Ennis will expect you to be there. He's been so excited," Dorothy said. Her smile and gentle voice reminded Jack of his mother. Don, on the other hand, sure didn't remind Jack of his father, thankfully.  
  
Jack stuck his hands in his parka pockets and turned to leave. "Dinner will be at about six. Come back whenever you're ready," Dorothy said.  
  
Jack smiled. "Thanks, we'll see you soon."  
  
Jack didn't notice the cold on his walk back to Ennis' trailer. He felt so excited and happy that it didn't bother him, or maybe he was used to it already. He wondered if he should give Ennis a call, but he didn't want to interrupt him at work. He decided to make coffee so that Ennis would have something warm to drink when he got home. He plugged in the tree and turned on the radio. It seemed like Christmas carols were on the play list for Christmas Eve, which suited him just fine. He sat down on the bed to wait for the man that he longed to see after a long month of separation.  
  
Soon he heard the sound of Ennis' truck. As "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" played, Jack opened the door and watched Ennis drive up and park. He could see Ennis' wide grin through the windshield. He had to control the urge to run to the truck, drag his man out, and lock their bodies together in a bear hug. Instead he stood on the top step and smiled.  
  
"You're gonna freeze your ass off standing out here with no coat....Where's your brain? It got frost bite already?" Ennis laughed and stepped up to Jack, giving him a quick hug and a few pats on the back. Jack turned and headed inside with Ennis on his heels.  
  
Inside, Ennis pressed Jack up against the wall, their lips crushing together in a forceful kiss filled with passion. Jack felt like Ennis was going to swallow him whole. Ennis was first to break the kiss, gasping, sputtering, and then smiling his crooked little grin. He suddenly looked shy.  
  
Jack whispered, "I love you....I've missed you." He kissed Ennis softly.  
  
Ennis murmured, "I missed you too....I love you." He softly rubbed his thumb over Jack's face.  
  
They gave each other some space, but stayed connected by holding hands. "You got us a tree and everything," Jack said, suddenly feeling sentimental.  
  
"Sure I did. I hope you don't mind that I decorated it before you got here."  
  
"You did a good job. Smells great in here. Did you chop it down yourself?"  
  
"Well, as small as it is, there wasn't a lot of chopping involved, but yeah."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"I thought it would be better if it was all set up since you weren't getting in till Christmas Eve and all. We'll have lots of years to go out and get our tree together."  
  
Jack smiled at the thought of that. "I made coffee. You want some?"  
  
"That sounds good. I hope you made yourself at home....did you meet Dorothy when you parked the jeep?"  
  
"Sure did, and Ranger too. They said dinner's at six. Don's lookin' good."  
  
"He's not the only one who's lookin' good," Ennis said while pulling Jack toward the bed.  
  
They had a couple of hours before they had to leave for the Wroe residence, and they used it well becoming reacquainted and keeping warm. While the Christmas music played and the tree burned brightly, the trailer creaked and rocked gently.  
  


**********

  
  
"How does everyone keep from catching pneumonia? Damn, I need one of those wool face masks. My nose and cheeks are frozen."  
  
"Just be glad you're not at the barracks. We'd be standing in over two feet of snow. Now, that's cold. This is nothin' compared to that."  
  
Jack's teeth began to chatter and Ennis laughed. "It's not funny....I'm not used to this," Jack complained.  
  
"You'll have to buy a full winter wardrobe for next year. You'll know what cold really is up in Yosemite."  
  
"Sure was a nice Christmas Eve dinner at Don and Dorothy's, wasn't it? Was sure generous of them to send left-overs home with us," Jack said, trying to get his mind off the cold and glad they didn't have a very long walk back to the trailer.  
  
"They're good people. Thanks for agreeing to spend the evening with them."  
  
When they reached the trailer, Ennis fumbled with the key, trying to balance the bowl of left-overs in one hand and the key in the other.  
  
"Your hands are cold too, even through your gloves. Don't try to pretend the cold doesn't get to you too," Jack said. He stepped from foot to foot and rubbed his hands together. When the door didn't open immediately, Jack blew his breath toward Ennis who in turn blew his back at Jack. They snickered and giggled.  
  
"Is the door frozen shut?" Jack asked impatiently.  
  
Ennis finally got it open and stepped back so that Jack could enter first. Jack caught his foot on the step and stumbled slightly, holding tight to the food in his hands.  
  
"Watch yourself," Ennis said.  
  
"I'm okay." A small nightlight lit the inside of the snug little trailer. "Ahhh, nice and warm in here."  
  
"I left the heat up 'cause I knew you'd be cold." Ennis plugged the tree in and pulled off his hat and gloves while Jack stuck their Christmas dinner into the refrigerator. "About the only thing we're missin' is snow for a white Christmas."  
  
"Are we gonna open anything tonight?" Jack asked, picking up the nearest gift and shaking it.  
  
"Put that down. What are you talkin' about? We're saving the presents for tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh....okay," Jack said. He shrugged himself out of his coat and threw it down. He sauntered up to Ennis. "Guess we're gonna be kinda busy tonight, so saving the presents makes good sense." He began kissing the side of Ennis' face. "Why are you still wearing this big jacket? Come on, take it off."  
  
Ennis grunted, but gave Jack a big smile. He removed his jacket, opened the closet, and reached for a hanger. "You can probably squeeze your jacket in here too."  
  
"Hey, you put our picture in there," Jack said.  
  
"Yeah, needed to keep it out of sight for when K.E. comes in."  
  
Jack put his jacket on a hanger. "K.E. doesn't come over very often, right?"  
  
"Hardly ever, but it would just take once, so I thought I'd best put the picture behind closed doors."  
  
Jack didn't want to waste time talking, not right now anyway. They only had a couple of nights to spend together, and he wanted to use them to the fullest. He stepped up to Ennis again, this time turning him toward the bed.  
  
It was obvious that Ennis was more than willing to be led. He had his shirt off and his jeans undone before he landed flat on his back making the bed squeak. Jack leaned over his man. "I got you just where I want you," he murmured near Ennis' ear, blowing in it for effect.  
  
He pulled Ennis' jeans off along with his boxers. The sight of Ennis freed cock becoming harder by the second was the best present Jack could have asked for. He quickly stripped off his own clothes. He was well on his way to becoming unthawed. By the time he finished revenging Ennis' body and being repaid in full, he lay overheated and exhausted. Ennis seemed in the same shape.  
  
"Shit, from the frying pan into the fire," Jack weakly said.  
  
Ennis snorted. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Jack softly laughed. "I meant from the freezer to the oven."  
  
"I think you drank too much spiked eggnog over at Don and Dorothy's."  
  
"Yeah, I had too much of something, that's for sure." Jack could barely keep his eyes open. He didn't even think he'd be able to put his pajamas on. He just wanted to snuggle up to Ennis and go to sleep.  
  
The next thing Jack knew, his tee-shirt was being slipped over his head. "Here, lift up your ass; let me get your pajama bottoms on. You'll freeze without these," Ennis said.  
  
"I didn't even unpack," Jack said just before dropping off to sleep.  
  


**********

  
  
Early on Christmas morning, Ennis slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Jack. He put his slippers and robe on, and after using the bathroom, he started the coffee pot and reached into a cupboard and pulled out a pink box. The smell of fresh brewed coffee quickly filled the little space, and Jack began to stir.  
  
"You wakin' up?" Ennis asked. He bent over the bed and kissed Jack's lips gently. "Merry Christmas. You know where you are?" He laughed softly.  
  
Jack looked bleary-eyed, but he smiled. "Course I know where I am. I'm in your tiny little bed crammed up against the wall." He stretched out his legs, bumping into the foot board.  
  
Ennis took his pillow and pushed it lightly against Jack's face and then tickled him.  
  
"Shit, quit that. Let a man wake up in peace. What's gotten into you?" Jack pushed the pillow and Ennis' hands away, smiling widely. "Oh, I know....you're excited to open your presents." He sat up and looked toward the tree. "You haven't gotten into them yet, have you?"  
  
"Course not. I wouldn't do that. Been makin' coffee. I thought we could have some brownies to get us up and runnin', open our packages, and have a bigger breakfast after that."  
  
"That sounds like a good plan. Did you say brownies?"  
  
Ennis smiled. "Been to Scahts."  
  
"You thought of everything, didn't you." Jack peeked through the opening between the curtains. It's still dark. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Six thirty."  
  
"Six thirty? Geez, you _are_ excited to see what Santa brought....worse than a kid."  
  
Ennis laughed. "Come on, get up and put your robe on. We can get dressed later." He turned on the radio to the songs of Christmas.  
  
The brightly lit tree and presents filled up the table, so Jack sat on the bed with his coffee and brownie, with Ennis on the bench across from him. They had barely begun to have their breakfast when Ennis got up and handed Jack a present. "You ready to open one?"  
  
Jack's eyes lit up and his smile was contagious. Ennis smiled back and felt so happy. He couldn't wait to see what Jack thought about the gifts he'd gotten him.  
  
"Can't imagine what this is. The box is so big, but not very high....kinda heavy." He made a big production of trying to open the present without tearing the paper. "You used so much tape. I can't get this open without ruining the paper."  
  
"Tear it off. Where'd you ever learn to open presents?"  
  
"Just tear it?"  
  
"Yes, just tear it...."  
  
Jack finally gave in and ripped into it wholeheartedly until the picture on the box was revealed. "Floor mats for the jeep. Cool!"  
  
He struggled with the opening on the box. Ennis handed him a pair of scissors. Reaching into the box, he pulled one out. He ran his hand over the black mat with a red, white, and blue flag design. "Wow, these are really nice looking. Lots of red too. They'll fit right in."  
  
"I thought they'd look real spiffy. If you'd rather have something different, you can exchange them."  
  
"Heck no. I love these." He took the other three out of the box and admired them. "Thanks," he said, leaning toward Ennis who met him halfway for a kiss.  
  
Jack got up and grabbed a present. "Your turn," he said, handing it to Ennis.  
  
"My turn....you tired already?"  
  
Jack laughed. "Just thought we should take turns."  
  
Ennis started to pry the tape from the bright blue gift bag.  
  
"Just rip it open," Jack instructed with a smile.  
  
Ennis looked up and grinned, but was careful not to tear the bag. He reached inside and felt around.  
  
"Can you tell what it is? I'll bet you'd never guess in a million years."  
  
"Feels like something to wear."  
  
"Well, it could be....but you'll be surprised when you see 'em."  
  
"Them? More than one?"  
  
"Get 'em out and see."  
  
Ennis was enjoying the look of excitement on Jack's face. He pulled out a long-sleeved white tee-shirt with bright blue writing across the chest. He read out loud, "Citrus Owls." He smiled, hoping to convey how much he liked it.  
  
"Look at the other one," Jack said impatiently.  
  
Ennis unfolded a bright blue hooded sweatshirt with black trim. On the front it read, _Citrus College Owls._ "Wow, these are great," Ennis said. He stood up and held the sweatshirt up. "How does it look?"  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
"Nice and soft," Ennis said.  
  
"Should keep you warm. And if it rains or snows, your head will stay dry."  
  
Ennis gave Jack a hug. "You keep me nice and warm." He reached for the other present and handed it to Jack. This one was in a bright red gift bag.  
  
Jack cut the tape with the scissors and reached inside. "Lots of tissue paper in here. Whatever it is feels soft."  
  
"Check it out....maybe you'll even model it for me."  
  
That earned Ennis a big chuckle, and then an evil grin. Jack tore the tissue away from a tee-shirt. "Ahhhh, it's to wear jogging. Cool, thanks."  
  
The shirt was pale grey and had the silhouette of a man running and being followed by bright red streaks. "This sorta looks like me, doesn't it?"  
  
"One of the reasons I picked it," Ennis answered.  
  
Jack pulled out the other wad of tissue and opened that. "A pair of shorts to go with it. Wow, these are great!"  
  
"Thought they looked like the ones I've seen you wear."  
  
"You checked me out when I was going running, huh?"  
  
"I was always checking you out." Ennis suddenly felt shy.  
  
"Color goes good with the shirt, black and grey," Jack said.  
  
"You'll look very well dressed."  
  
"That I will."  
  
Jack set the clothes down and got up from the bed to retrieve the last gift. He handed Ennis the gift bag decorated in Santa faces. Ennis noticed the amused grin Jack was wearing and wondered why.  
  
"Nothin' gonna jump out at me when I open this, is there?"  
  
Jack snorted out a laugh. "No, course not, go ahead, open it."  
  
Ennis had as much fun watching Jack watch him as he did opening the gift. When he saw what it was, he could tell that he blushed. He felt silly to blush just because he'd been given underwear. Hell, Jack had seen him in less than that, why be embarrassed? Maybe it was the type of underwear. One pair was traditional boxers, but the other was a thong. On the leg of the decent pair were balloons and confetti and read _Happy New Year._ The thong had the same design, but it was right down the front.  
  
"Jesus, Jack....what am I supposed to do with these?" he asked, holding it up.  
  
Jack's tongue darted out and his eyes seemed to dance. "I thought you'd bring 'em when you come visit for New Years."  
  
Ennis laughed and wished his face wasn't so hot. "Thanks for these, they're real unique. It'll be a good way to start out the year."  
  
Jack wasn't taking his eyes off him. "What's wrong? You want me to make an omelet? You hungry?" Ennis asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm hungry all right."  
  
"Jack Fuckin' Twist....I'm not modeling the thong....that's for New Year's....I'll try on the tee-shirt and hoodie though. How 'bout you tryin' on the jogging outfit?""  
  
They filled up Christmas Day with laughter, food, relaxation, and love. When evening came, Ennis took Jack's hand. "This has been the very best Christmas I've ever had."  
  
"Me too, baby."  
  


**********

  
  
Late that night it wasn't easy getting settled in their cozy little bed. Exhausted to the point of hardly being able to move, Ennis struggled positioning a towel over the wet spot so they were comfortable. It was well after midnight by then.  
  
"Wish I didn't have to work tomorrow," Ennis said.  
  
"Today," Jack answered.  
  
"Yeah, today."  
  
"It's okay. We had a great Christmas Eve and Christmas....and you'll be down in a few days."  
  
"You got a long drive back tomorrow....today."  
  
"I know." Jack rose up on his elbow and looked down at Ennis. The moonbeams streaming through the crack in the curtain gave off enough light that Ennis could see the serious look in Jack's eyes.  
  
"I could always stay. We could both drive down on Saturday." Jack ran his thumb over Ennis cheek. "I don't have to be back. My tutoring job doesn't start till January. Classes and the bookstore either."  
  
Ennis couldn't help sighing. He pulled Jack down to lie on his chest. Running his hands over Jack's skin he cleared his throat. "I told you that I don't wanna take the chance of K.E. finding out about you. We were real lucky to get this time together. We shouldn't push our luck."  
  
Ennis felt Jack take in a deep breath. He was ready to defend his decision for about the twentieth time, but Jack remained quiet which was almost worse.  
  
After a minute or two of silence, Ennis fixed his eyes toward the ceiling and began speaking low. "My brother is a hot-headed son-of-a-bitch. He's got an anger management problem." Ennis felt Jack stir so he knew he'd gotten his attention.  
  
"I never told you exactly what went down with him and Gavin." Jack shifted, resting his head near the side of Ennis' face.  
  
Ennis lowered his voice even more. "K.E. went after Gavin with a tire iron."  
  
"Damn," Jack whispered.  
  
"Yeah....Lucky some guys saw and stepped in to break it up. God only knows what would have happened otherwise."  
  
"Was Gavin hurt?"  
  
"He needed stitches, but he was okay....K.E. was thrown in jail."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Ennis sighed again, hating to have to relive this. "I talked Gavin into not pressing charges....it wasn't easy, but he finally agreed."  
  
"Why'd you do that? K.E. should've paid for what he did."  
  
"I know....but he's my brother, and I just couldn't stand to think of him in jail....maybe a trial, prison, who knows...."  
  
"I hear you, but....he should have been forced to at least find a way to deal with his problem, not just walk around like a ticking time bomb. I saw him at the hospital last summer...."  
  
Ennis squeezed Jack's shoulder, and then ran his hand down his arm. "I don't really wanna talk about this anymore. I just wanted you to know what happened so maybe you'll finally understand why I do the things I do where he's concerned."  
  
"Yeah, I see that....but aren't you making excuses for him?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You have to hide who you are....hide me....all because you're afraid he'll go off the deep end. That's not right. He should have paid for what he did."  
  
"He had it rough....he was treated bad by our dad. That had a lot to do with how he is."  
  
"Like I said, you seem to be making excuses for him. I mean, you had the same dad as him and you don't go around assaulting people. Hell, my old man was abusive and I didn't let it screw up my life."  
  
"I know....I hear you. But we're not all the same. Some of us can handle stuff better than others."  
  
"I get it, Ennis....you love him no matter what....but it's affecting us....what we can and can't do."  
  
"Bear with me, huh? Please?" Ennis could hear the waver in his voice. He hoped that Jack would drop it.  
  
He felt a soft kiss on his cheek, and Jack softly whispered, "Let's get some sleep. We had a long day."  
  
"A good day, huh? I hope it's not ruined now."  
  
Jack snuggled up tighter. "No, nothing's ruined. We'll handle it like you want....it just concerns me now that I know how violent he can be."  
  
"Everything will be okay as long as he stays in the dark, which he will. Won't be too long till we're miles away in Yosemite."  
  
"Whatever you say, Ennis."  
  


**********

  
  
Ennis didn't have to be at work until ten a.m. the next morning, so there was time for some early morning lovemaking. It was a new day with the seriousness of their late night conversation forgotten; at least neither of them mentioned it. After a quick breakfast together, Ennis used the bathroom to get ready to leave for the drug store.  
  
"Take your time getting ready. Don't forget your presents," Ennis said. He pulled on his new Citrus College sweatshirt, then his jacket. Jack saw him off still in his robe.  
  
"Don't you dare go outside like this," Ennis said after their last kiss. "You'd give the neighbors quite a show, and freeze to death in the process."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stay inside. I'll see you in three days."  
  
"Drive safe and call me tonight."  
  
Jack watched from the window as Ennis drove away. He cleaned up the dishes, got dressed, and gathered his things. He braced himself for the walk to Don's trailer in the bitter air. Hauling all of his things with him, he loaded them into the jeep before knocking on the door to have a few words with Don and Dorothy. They wouldn't let him leave without first serving him a steaming cup of coffee. Before he finished, at Don's suggestion, he went out to warm up the jeep before heading out. He left feeling warm inside and out. It had been a great Christmas, and New Years was on the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
TBC

  



	3. A New Year

  


##### Ennis could barely keep his mind on the cash register and customers. In two days he'd be with Jack again. The more time he spent with Jack, the more he wanted....needed. This time he wouldn't be as nervous on the drive to the city. He'd been there and knew the way. It was going to be a great New Year. Not just the holiday itself, but the whole year. His and Jack's fresh beginning.  
  
"Happy New Year, Ennis," Mrs. Carter said, bringing him out of his daydream. Her items were arranged on the counter very orderly, as was her usual way. Ennis smiled and began ringing them up.  
  
"Did you have a nice Christmas?" she asked.  
  
Ennis couldn't keep from grinning. "Sure did, how 'bout you?"  
  
"It was very nice, thank-you."  
  
The bell on the entrance door jingled. Ennis glanced up and felt the wind go out of his sails. He tried to remain cheerful while finishing with Mrs. Carter.  
  
He handed over her change and bag. "Have a great weekend," he said.  
  
"You too, Ennis," she said as she headed for the door.  
  
Ennis took a deep breath and then looked toward his brother and the woman he’d seen from the Fourth of July. It looked like she had shopping to do. K.E. looked disinterested, and he must have noticed that Ennis had a free minute, because he walked over to the counter.  
  
Ennis forced a smile. "Back from Big Pine, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, had to stop in so Renee could get some things she forgot to bring. We got in late last night....So, how was Christmas?"  
  
Ennis felt very uncomfortable. Hopefully K.E. would just attribute it to the tension about Don. "Was fine," Ennis mumbled, wanting to change the subject. Unfortunately K.E. did, and Ennis felt the blood drain from his face hearing his words.  
  
"That's an unusual sweatshirt you got on. Where'd it come from?"  
  
Ennis looked down at his chest. _Citrus College Owls_ , big as life, right there on the front of his shirt. _Fuck, why'd I wear this? What was I thinking?_  
  
"Uh, got it in the thrift shop one day," Ennis said, trying not to look away, but he couldn't help it. He was a bad liar. As many times as he had lied lately, he should be getting good at it.  
  
"That came from the thrift shop? It looks brand new," K.E. said, sounding surprised. "I never saw anything that nice when I've been in there." Then a strange look came over him, and Ennis could tell he was regarding him suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, maybe it didn't fit whoever donated it, or they didn't like it," Ennis said.  
  
"Yeah....or maybe they were expelled for bad behavior." Ennis didn't like the look K.E. was giving him. It was as if he could see right through him. He told himself that was impossible, that it was his guilt and nothing more.  
  
He was grateful when Renee joined them with her shopping basket, ready to check out. "Happy Holidays, K.E.'s brother." She gave him a friendly smile.  
  
She unloaded her cart and Ennis rang the items up. K.E. stood a few feet away with his hands crossed over his chest, looking bored. He didn't even offer to carry her bags when she was ready to go.  
  
That didn't seem to dampen Renee's enthusiasm. "I hope we'll see you for New Year's Eve. You're more than welcome to stop by," she said. K.E. didn't seem to have anything to add.  
  
"I'll see. I might stop by," Ennis said, knowing full well he'd be miles away. Watching K.E. walk out the front door brought memories of the movie "Pinocchio." He'd watched it with K.E. more than once when they were kids. K.E. would tease him about his nose growing from lying. Ennis absentmindedly rubbed his hand over his nose. He couldn't help but chuckle.  
  


**********

  
  
Ennis turned on Foothill Boulevard mid afternoon on a sunny Saturday. He hadn't had any trouble remembering the way. He'd made good time despite the holiday. It seemed like most of the traffic had been going the opposite direction, so it hadn't slowed him down any. He guessed that most people didn't want to spend the holiday in Los Angeles. They were probably going to Las Vegas instead, or skiing in the mountains. Jack had said that Las Vegas was the most popular place to bring in the New Year. He'd even asked if Ennis might like to go, but to Ennis, there could be no better place than in Jack's arms in his quiet, peaceful apartment.  
  
He pulled up next to the curb on the same street he'd parked on before. Jack had said to call when he got there and he'd meet him, but Ennis decided to just show up at Jack's door. He gathered his belongings, including his jacket, which he sure didn't need to wear. He figured it was over sixty degrees. Many of the apartments that he passed still had Christmas wreaths, trees, and other decorations adorning their doors and windows. It looked out-of-place with the weather like it was. To him, it seemed like a spring day.  
  
When he finally arrived at the apartment, he knocked loudly. Almost immediately the door opened, and there stood his man in tight jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt looking like a ray of sunshine. The look of surprise on Jack's face made Ennis' heart do somersaults. He grinned and waited for Jack to say something.  
  
"Ennis, I was waiting for your call!"  
  
"Well, I'm here already so I'm not gonna call....can I come in?"  
  
Jack yanked Ennis inside by the arm and pushed the duffel bag straps off his shoulder. Ennis let his bakery box drop on his fallen jacket. They shared a hello kiss that gave no indication that it had only been three days since they'd been together. Ennis squeezed Jack so hard he hoped that he hadn't hurt his ribs. They finally pulled apart gasping for breath.  
  
"It's so great you're here," Jack said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"I missed you a lot," Ennis said, giving him another kiss.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh, I might be able to drink a beer if you have it."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back." Jack headed for the kitchen. "Make yourself at home," he called over his shoulder.  
  
Ennis picked up his things and put them on the couch. A small Christmas tree sat on one of the end tables. Ennis had never seen one like it, and could see why Jack had liked the little one he'd fixed up for them in the trailer. This one was solid red poinsettias, barely a pine needle in sight, and no ornaments either, just the flowers, which looked like some sort of silk material. At least it looked like it had lights. He bet Heather had brought it over. In another corner of the room were two wooden reindeer that stood about four feet high. Ennis couldn't help but stare.  
  
Jack chuckled when he returned with the beers. "You like Jeff's reindeer?"  
  
Ennis snorted out a laugh. "I'm kinda relieved they're his and not yours."  
  
That seemed to strike Jack as hilarious. He handed Ennis his beer and laughed as he explained the origin of the wooden pieces. "Jeff made these in a wood-working course a couple years back. He was proud of them, so we have to share our space with them every holiday. You should have heard what Heather said about 'em."  
  
Ennis laughed. "If she didn't like 'em, she has good taste."  
  
"Yeah, well, she brought the poinsettia tree to try to offset the deer."  
  
Ennis didn't say anything to that since he wasn't too crazy about the tree either. But none of that mattered anyway. He'd come to see Jack, and it didn't matter what else was in the apartment so long as Jack was. All of a sudden he realized that there was no sign of Jeff.  
  
"Hey, speaking of Jeff and Heather....where are they?"  
  


**********

  
  
Jack closed the blinds in the living room and lit the poinsettia tree and a lamp. He picked up the half-full beer cans and took them to the kitchen. When he returned, he noticed the box from Schats on the couch. He smiled and took it to the kitchen. He and Ennis sure knew how to pass the time in a pleasant way. It was dark already, and about time to call for their Chinese food delivery.  
  
Jack had barely gotten a chance to explain Jeff's whereabouts. As soon as Ennis heard that he'd left and wouldn't be back until the next day, he came on strong, kissing Jack's lips, neck, and collarbone while walking him down the hall to the bedroom. Jack was more than willing to go along with whatever Ennis had in mind. It went a little faster than he'd have liked, but that was okay because after lying together and dozing, they went at each other again, slower and more leisurely, and by the time they finished, Jack was ready for some serious napping. Ennis was too. That was obvious by the fact that he was still sound asleep when Jack woke up and slipped away.  
  
Jack ordered their food and set the table. He peeked into the box of brownies, and then placed it on the table. He finally saw Ennis stagger out of the bedroom into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Ennis, was I too hard on you?" He didn't hear a reply, and smiled to himself.  
  
Ennis looked wide awake when he sat down in front of the t.v. news. "Food almost here?" he asked.  
  
Jack flopped down next to Ennis and took his hand. "Havin' any fun yet?" He knew he probably looked wicked as he gave Ennis the once-over. He couldn't help it. Ennis made him feel devilish.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Ennis asked, squeezing Jack's hand.  
  
"I don't know....but I sure liked gettin' into you." He waggled his eyebrows and grinned.  
  
When Ennis blushed noticeably, Jack hoped that he hadn't gone too far with the teasing, but he needn't have worried because the next thing he knew, he was pinned on the couch with Ennis sucking on his neck so hard that he was sure he'd have a hickey. He laughed and tried to push him off. He wasn't having any success, but when the doorbell rang, Ennis sat up quickly and Jack was able to escape. Not that he wanted to escape....ever.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening experimenting with chop sticks between bursts of laughter, then taking in the news before retiring back into the bedroom, making the most of having the apartment to themselves.  
  


**********

  
  
The next day, Jack’s plans surprised Ennis. They headed off to Big Bear, despite the winter weather.  
  
"It's real nice up here. Glad we could make it," Ennis said after the waitress had left them with menus.  
  
"It's not Yosemite, but I thought you'd like to see it," Jack said.  
  
"You bet. It was a nice way to spend our Sunday. Nice gettin' out in the fresh air."  
  
"The city gettin' to you already?" Jack asked.  
  
Ennis chuckled, and then glanced around the cozy little restaurant with small mountain town charm. The name fit it, Big Bear Mountain Brewery. He looked out the window at the pines and patches of snow and noticed the outdoor seating. Even for him it was too cold to eat outside. The temperature had been okay walking through the little village and some of the cleared trails, but for eating, he preferred a little warmer than the low thirties. As much as Jack had bitched about the temperature during Christmas, he was surprised he hadn’t complained. There were a few hearty folks seated outside though, maybe because they had dogs with them. He thought about Don and his dog, and a smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much....just remembering the night you left Bishop."  
  
Ennis knew that Jack expected more, so after teasing him with a pregnant pause, he went on. "I was restless and missing you, so after we talked on the phone, I walked over to Don and Dorothy's. Don and I ended up getting on his computer and looking up places advertised at Yosemite West."  
  
Jack's eyes opened wide and he sat forward in his seat. "Oh, yeah? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tellin' you now," Ennis smirked.  
  
"Did you find anything worth looking into?"  
  
"A few, yeah, but I didn't figure there was much sense calling this week. Thought I'd wait 'till after the holidays, plus I wanted to run the places by you first."  
  
"You bring the list?"  
  
"’Course I did. We'll look 'em up on your computer before I head back."  
  
Jack stretched back in the booth, bumping Ennis' feet with his. He smiled, almost beaming. Ennis felt mesmerized.  
  
After a minute of silence, Jack spoke. "You gonna have the beer sampler?" He looked up from his menu.  
  
Ennis opened his menu and quickly began scanning the pages. "Beer sampler, huh? What about you?"  
  
"I'm driving, remember?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Ennis said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
Jack looked at him and seemed to purposely bat his eyelashes trying to look innocent. "What are you tryin' to say?  
  
"Just that your driving habits aren't any better here in the south-land than they were up north." Ennis raised his menu and concentrated on the pages again. When he didn't hear any reply, he lowered the menu to gauge Jack's reaction. He had his indignant face on, at least was attempting it, but he just ended up looking like a naughty kid. Ennis had to smile. He even got brave and ran his foot partway up Jack's leg, all the while looking back at his menu.  
  
Ennis had his fella's attention. Jack cleared his throat. "Six 4-oz beers in the sampler. Maybe I could have a few sips if it won't make you afraid to ride with me."  
  
Ennis chuckled and watched Jack pretend to pout.  
  
"I think I'll have the Cowboy Burger and fries. How 'bout you?" Ennis asked.  
  
"It's between the Hook, Line, and Sinker sandwich and the Pony Express."  
  
The waitress finally returned, and Ennis gave her his order. Jack surprised him by ordering something he hadn't even mentioned, The Bonanza.  
  
"I'll get the order to the cook and be back with your sampler on the double," the waitress said cheerfully, rushing away toward the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry that we'll be sharing our space with Jeff and Heather when we get back," Jack said.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I'm okay with it."  
  
"After we eat, how 'bout stopping by the Discovery Center before heading back?" Jack suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  


**********

  
  
Early on New Year's Eve morning, Jack woke up before Ennis. He checked the time, and it was just before eight. When they'd gotten home the evening before, they'd spent time with Jeff and Heather before turning in. Jack had to admit, he'd been annoyed with Ennis when he was too inhibited to fool around between the sheets because Jeff and Heather were in the next room. No amount of talk, sweet or dirty, could loosen him up.  
  
While Jack pondered the inner workings of Ennis' brain, he heard strange sounds coming from somewhere in the apartment. It didn't take him long to realize what it was and where it was coming from. He'd heard the same sound a time or two before. He smiled up at the ceiling. He hoped that if he woke Ennis up to listen, that it would help to get him over the hump.  
  
Jack lightly touched Ennis' arm, running his fingers up and down. Ennis' breathing remained the same, slow and steady. He pushed his arm against Ennis', lightly at first, harder when he didn't get a reaction. Finally Ennis stirred. Jack ran his fingers over Ennis' peaceful face until his brown eyes cracked open.  
  
The sounds had continued and were becoming louder. He watched Ennis' face for a sign that he heard the noises. It wasn't long before Ennis wrinkled his forehead and tipped his head to the side as if to hear better.  
  
"What the fuck's that noise...." Ennis asked sleepily.  
  
The exact moment that the realization came to Ennis showed on his face. His eyes went still, but sort of bugged out, and his mouth gaped open just a bit. Jack put his lips on Ennis ear lobe and sucked, then blew into his ear and whispered, "Did someone mention fuck?"  
  
They giggled like little girls, moving on to full belly laughs, and trying to stifle it as much as they could. "I don't want to embarrass Jeff or Heather," Jack choked out, holding his fist over his mouth. Ennis held both of his hands tightly over his mouth as he continued to laugh.  
  
"I'm not gonna be able to look either of them in the eye. How 'bout you?" Ennis asked when he was able to talk.  
  
"Well, I did before, I can do it again."  
  
"You've heard this before?" Ennis asked, looking shocked.  
  
"Sure....it's nothing, really." Jack burst into giggles again.  
  
They couldn't seem to make eye contact without laughing their heads off. Soon they had tears running down their faces. "What a way to wake up," Ennis choked out.  
  
Jack moved into position right on top of Ennis, straddling him. He leaned down, and before planting a deep, sexy kiss on his lover's lips, he said, "I know an even better way." He met with no resistance this time.  
  


**********

  
  
Ennis got through breakfast with Jack and his friends without feeling too uncomfortable. In fact, he didn't feel uncomfortable at all, rather amused, and....happy. Yeah, happy was the word. He felt settled in his relationship with Jack. They were a couple, the same as Jeff and Heather. Two couples enjoying a New Year's Eve together. He even had the crazy thought that if he gave himself a kick in the pants, he might even be able to get through the New Year's Eve party that a guy from college was giving. He'd been invited along with Jack, Jeff, and Heather. Jeff and Heather were going, and he and Jack had talked about it, but had decided to do their own thing. Deep down, Ennis was glad that Jack had let him off the hook, he just hoped that Jack was truly all right with skipping the festivities.  
  
Shortly after breakfast, Jeff and Heather had gone out, and he and Jack had checked the movie listings and decided to catch a matinee of "Django Unchained." Ennis slipped on his Citrus Owls tee-shirt and checked himself out in the mirror one last time before joining Jack. They drove to the AMC Glendora 12 theater, just a couple of miles from the apartment.  
  
After the movie they decided to grab a quick bite for lunch. After snacking on popcorn and peanuts, and washing it all down with a large Coke during the movie, Ennis wasn't too hungry, but Jack wanted to eat, so they decided to share a subway sandwich. It was a leisurely day, a perfect way to end the year, and the start of a brand new year still ahead.  
  


**********

  
  
"You two go ahead and get ready first. Ennis and I have plenty of time," Jack said to Jeff when they all met back at the apartment that evening.  
  
"Go ahead, take your shower, baby," Jeff said to Heather. "I'll go after you."  
  
Heather disappeared into the bathroom. "Four people in one bathroom is a little inconvenient. Sorry about that, Ennis," Jeff said.  
  
"No problem. It doesn't bother me," Ennis said.  
  
"Me either. I shared one bathroom with four other people in the summer....sometimes five." The mischievous grin that Jack flashed Ennis made him nervous. He was afraid that Jack was going to elaborate right there in front of Jeff. Ennis would never forget the day that Jack had walked in on him naked in that bathroom. To his relief, Jack zipped his lip and it remained their own private memory.  
  
"You sure you won't change your mind and come to Stan's party? It would be fun to all be together," Jeff said.  
  
"Nah, Ennis and I have plans. Thanks just the same."  
  
Ennis tried to read Jack's face to determine if he had any misgivings about spending such a quiet New Year's Eve. He decided that Jeff looked more disappointed than Jack.  
Jack flipped on the t.v. and they watched some of the news while waiting for Heather, and then Jeff, to finish in the bathroom.  
  
Heather came out of the bedroom wearing a tight silver dress and black high heels. She must have covered all her freckles with make-up. She was nearly unrecognizable. Ennis had never seen her look so sophisticated. If that was the dress code for the party, he was doubly glad he wasn't going. Jeff appeared shortly and helped her on with her wrap. He looked pretty spiffy himself in black slacks, a vest, and sports coat.  
  
"You two enjoy your New Year's Eve. Don't wait up for us," Jeff said smiling.  
  
"See you next year," Heather said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Stay safe," Jack said.  
  
"Same to you," Jeff answered.  
  
"Have fun," Ennis said as they went out the door.  
  
Jack entwined his fingers with Ennis'. "Alone at last."  
  
They made out on the couch, taking it further, and then eventually all the way. Ennis hoped like hell that Jeff hadn't forgotten anything, and wouldn't come walking through the front door to get an up close and personal view of his naked backside. After Ennis had his way with his handsome fella, he felt totally content. He’d have rather fallen asleep and stayed in all night, but he knew that Jack had plans for them, and he didn't want to be a wet blanket. After a short rest they got up and got ready for their night out.  
  
By the time the clock on Jack's dashboard had nearly made it to midnight, Ennis had come to the conclusion that his deeply embedded opinion of city life had been a little harsh. Where in the heck had his ideas come from? He remembered his dad ranting about Los Angeles when his mama told him she was accompanying her church choir on a trip down south. Ennis was about seven, and from listening to his dad's tirade, he came away with the idea that people who went to the city were killed. He'd never been so relieved when his mama returned home after that trip. He figured she'd gotten lucky to get out of Los Angeles alive. Now here he was more than twenty years later, parked on Mulholland Drive, high atop the sparkling lights with his city boy.  
  
He and Jack were making their own memories....good ones. That restaurant they had been to for their New Year's Eve meal sure was impressive. At first, when Ennis could barely pronounce the name, he wasn't too sure about it, but it turned out that Fabrocini's had the best Italian food he'd ever eaten. That big basket of bread they served to begin with was worth the price in itself. He realized that he must look deep in thought, and was guilty of ignoring Jack, when he felt soft kisses on his cheek and Jack's breath in his ear whispering, "You still thinkin' about that angel hair pasta you had for dinner?"  
  
Ennis snorted out a laugh and nuzzled into Jack's hair. "No, I'm thinkin' on the angel I got for New Year's with the soft dark hair."  
  
"I like it when you talk sweet to me."  
  
They shared some long, sloppy kisses while waiting for the clock to strike twelve. "You taste sweeter than the Tirimasu we had for dessert," Jack sighed between kisses.  
  
Ennis smiled and sucked on Jack's neck. He pulled back to check the time. "It's eleven-forty-five."  
  
"Almost 2013," Jack said.  
  
"Ennis leaned back into the seat and looked out the windshield as another New Year's Eve song played on the radio. Those kinds of songs had always made him feel sad before, but this year was different. "This is quite a view."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. I thought you might."  
  
"After we got past the drive, yeah....this view is something I never imagined I'd see, let alone on a New Year's Eve with my....with my....best friend and more."  
  
"Just keep talkin' sweet and see where it gets you." Jack smiled, and then looked a little dismayed. "What do you mean, after the drive?"  
  
"Shit, you even have to ask me?"  
  
"I thought I drove very safely. Heck, could only go about ten miles an hour for most of it."  
  
"You _should_ have only gone ten miles an hour, but I don't think you did, especially around those hairpin turns."  
  
Jack threw his head back and giggled like a little kid. "I thought it was exhilarating." He turned to reach into the backseat.  
  
After watching Jack fumble around for a minute, Ennis' curiosity got the best of him. "You need any help? What in the heck are you doing anyway?"  
  
Jack didn't answer, just kept rummaging. Ennis heard a clicking sound.  
  
"What have you got under all that junk?"  
  
"Junk? It's only some towels. I hid the ice chest under 'em."  
  
Ennis smiled. "Ice chest....what did you bring?" He watched Jack pull out a tiny bottle of champagne and two glasses. He smiled wider. "We best just have a sip," Ennis said.  
  
"Don't worry. The bottle only holds one glass." Jack handed the goblets to Ennis and uncorked the bottle with little difficulty, pouring a small amount of bubbly in each glass.  
  
Right on cue, Auld Lang Syne began playing on the radio, and the DJ started the count down. When the clock struck midnight, off in the distance, fireworks could be seen flashing in the night sky. They raised their glasses and toasted.  
  
"To the best year of our lives," Jack said.  
  
"Here, here."  
  
They shared a New Year kiss and sipped their sparkling drinks while the colorful bursts continued. "You didn't tell me there'd be fireworks," Ennis said.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you....and to tell you the truth, I wasn't positive we'd be able to see 'em from here. They're being set off from Universal City Walk. I hoped I picked a spot where we could see 'em."  
  
Ennis took Jack's hand and kissed him again. "You did a great job. Thanks for the best New Year's Eve I've ever had....by far."  
  
Before heading down the mountain, Jack set the bottle outside on the ground. "Hate to litter, but we can't get caught with an open container in the jeep."  
  
"You didn't drink too much to drive, did you?"  
  
Jack laughed. "I don't think two tablespoons is enough to impair my driving ability."  
  
"Shit, your driving was already impaired."  
  
"I love it when you talk sweet to me."  
  
"You're the one who'd best talk sweet to me when we get back to that bed of yours."  
  
Jack stopped short of turning the key in the ignition. Frowning in confusion, he turned to look at Ennis.  
  
Ennis enjoyed teasing his fella, even though he was a little embarrassed about it. "When I get that sausage sling on, it best be worth my while." He tried to look serious and indignant.  
  
Jack snorted out a laugh. "You brought the thong?"  
  
"Well, of course I brought the thong. You gave it to me to wear New Year's Eve, didn't you? Shit, I thought you'd throw a fit if I didn't put the thing on. Brought the other pair too."  
  
"Cool! Can't wait to see you in 'em, especially the sexy one." Jack laughed some more. He cranked the engine and put the jeep in gear. "My New Year is about to get even happier."  
  


**********

  
  
Jack woke up at nine fifteen on New Year's Day and reached for Ennis. He snuggled up to his back for a few more minutes of rest. Ennis grabbed his hand and pulled him tighter. Ennis didn't say anything, so Jack figured that he was still tired too. By the time they'd gotten to sleep it was the wee hours of the morning. It was all worth it though. The private strip show that had taken place when they'd gotten home, made his eyes nearly pop out of his head, and his dick spring to life. He'd been hard for most of the drive home anyway. As soon as Ennis started talking about that thong, he’d been gone.  
  
"Did you hear Jeff and Heather get in?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, I didn't hear anything....never got up to use the bathroom either. Sure need to go now."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The urgent need to piss had them up and out faster than they would have wanted. Jack noticed that Jeff's door was shut indicating that he was in there. They went about their business, fixing a bite for breakfast and planning their day, which was going to involve a lot of football. Jack knew that Jeff would want to join them. He hoped that Ennis didn't mind.  
  
Before Jack had the dishwasher loaded, he heard the t.v. and looked into the living room. Heather was still in her robe and had the Rose Parade on. "You and Jeff have a good New Year's Eve?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." She yawned.  
  
"Is Jeff all right?"  
  
"Yeah, he had a little bit too much to drink though. I imagine he'll sleep a little longer."  
  
"What are your plans for the day?"  
  
"I'm getting together with some friends. Jeff wants to watch football." She screwed up her face.  
  
"Hey, I thought you liked the game," Ennis said. "I remember you played a mean game of touch football last summer."  
  
Heather laughed. "I'd rather play than watch."  
  
"Suit yourself," Jack said. "You're welcome to park yourself in front of the t.v. and join us."  
  
"Thanks, guys."  
  
"How bout a cup of coffee?" Jack asked.  
  
"I can get it," Heather answered.  
  
"I’m pouring us another, I can get yours too."  
  
The three of them relaxed in front of the t.v. until the men excused themselves to go shower.  
  
While waiting for Ennis to finish in the bathroom, Jack sat down at his computer to take another look at the properties at Yosemite West. He hadn't gotten too far when he heard Ennis' cell phone ring. Jack followed the sound and found it on top of Ennis' opened duffel bag. He debated answering. He picked it up and saw Don's name in the display. Just then Ennis came through the bedroom door.  
  
"Your phone's ringing. It's Don."  
  
Ennis took the phone and flipped it open. "Don? Hey, how are you?" His voice sounded hesitant. "Happy New Year to you too," he said hurriedly.  
  
Jack could hear Don's voice, but couldn't make out the words, only that whatever it was, he seemed to be going on in great detail. He could see the look of concern on Ennis' face. He tried to come up with a logical reason why Don would call. It was more than to wish Ennis a Happy New Year. He had to try not to pace the floor while waiting to hear what this was about. He strained to hear a couple of words, one being _K.E._ , and he knew that couldn't be good. He waited for Ennis' reaction, and then listened intently as Ennis spoke.  
  
"K.E. was there?" Ennis' voice was crystal clear as his agitation boiled up.  
  
"He let himself in?"  
  
Jack concentrated to catch any of Don's words. It seemed like he was talking for a long time while Ennis just listened.  
  
Finally Ennis spoke. "Damn, I'm sorry he got in your face. He had no right to do that.  
  
"No, no, you were right to confront him. You didn't do anything wrong.  
  
"I'm sure sorry you were put through that, Don."  
  
Jack could hear Don say _not your fault,_ but those were all the words he could make out.  
  
"You did the right thing to call and tell me. Thanks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm havin' a great time. I'll be back tomorrow evening. Thanks for keepin' an eye on my place."  
  
Ennis closed his phone, tossed it on the unmade bed and sat down heavily next to it. He looked shell-shocked. Jack felt tense and upset. He had heard Ennis say that K.E. had been inside the trailer. Jesus Christ.  
  
Jack put his arm around Ennis. "What did Don say?" he asked quietly.  
  
"He said that he was out walkin' Ranger and noticed K.E.'s truck parked at my trailer. He went over and K.E. was in there."  
  
"How'd he get in?"  
  
"He has a key from when I parked at his place....shit."  
  
"My God, Ennis....do you think he saw the picture in the closet?"  
  
"I have it with me."  
  
Hearing that was a relief, but Ennis still looked so upset. "Thank God you didn't leave it there."  
  
"There wasn't anything in there to link me to you. I brought the maps too."  
  
"Why do you think he went snooping around?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm guessin' he got suspicious when I didn't make an appearance at his place last night."  
  
"I thought you said he wouldn't care. That he'd be wasted before suppertime."  
  
"Maybe his girl told him today. Whatever the reason, it's not a good sign that he felt he had to go in there and look around. And the way he talked to Don...."  
  
"He wasn't violent, was he?"  
  
"He was right in Don's face when he asked him what he was up to, but Don didn't back down, and K.E. finally let it go."  
  
"Don asked him why he was in there?"  
  
"Yeah, and K.E. didn't take kindly to that. Told Don that he had every right to be there and for Don to go to hell."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"He asked Don where I was. Don just said he didn't know."  
  
"You think K.E. believed him?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"What are you gonna say when you see him?"  
  
"I'll make something up. Don't worry."  
  
"I can tell you're worried, so how can I not worry too?"  
  
"I'm not worried about handling my brother."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I just don't want him getting wind of anything....figuring it out." Ennis pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You said there was nothin' in the trailer...."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What, Ennis?"  
  
Ennis sighed. "I wore the college sweatshirt to work and K.E. happened to come in and he noticed it."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Just asked where I got it. I said from the thrift shop, but he looked surprised that I'd found something that nice there."  
  
"But you don't know for sure that he didn't believe you....and what could he figure out from a sweatshirt?"  
  
"Probably nothing....but....well, I don't know anything for sure, just that my truck wasn't there, he could tell I wasn't home....yet he went in....had my key with him and went in."  
  
They sat in silence for a minute or two. Jack felt helpless. They'd had such a great few days. Why did this have to happen? _Damn K.E. Del Mar._  
  
Ennis turned to Jack. He recognized Ennis' smile as forced, but he was making a gallant effort to turn things around. "I'm sure glad I didn't leave my New Year's underwear in the trailer."  
  
Jack chuckled, trying to lighten up. "Yeah, I'm glad too."  
  
Ennis got to his feet. "What time does the first game start?"  
  
Jack kept quiet about K.E. for the rest of the day, and so did Ennis. They watched football, ate junk food, and shouted at the t.v. Jeff joined them for the last hour. By evening, Heather returned with a bucket of KFC extra crispy chicken and all the side dishes. After they had supper, they played board games until it was time for bed.  
  
Jack had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about Ennis going back to the mountains, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He didn't intend to let it ruin their last night together, so he pushed it aside and gave Ennis every part of himself, mind, body, and soul. They needed something to drown out the bad and carry them through the days that lay ahead.  
  
Jack didn't know when they'd be together again, so to hell with Jeff and Heather in the next room, by the time they were done, he was pretty sure that Ennis had forgotten about them too. Ennis looked totally exhausted with the sheets twisted around his legs and his pillow on the floor. It was all Jack could do to wrap his robe around himself and stagger to the bathroom. He brought a cloth back for Ennis and cleaned him up as he slept. He situated the sheets, blankets, and pillows as best he could and snuggled up to his sleeping lover. Neither of them moved a muscle till morning.  
  


**********

  
  
"It'll be okay....don't you dare worry. I've been handling K.E. all my life."  
  
"Yeah," Jack said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"I'll put our picture where there's no chance of him seein' it. I doubt he'll be coming over much anyway, and since he was already in there alone, I doubt he'll try that again. No reason to."  
  
"Well, we got through the holidays, nothing coming up real soon to get him suspicious, I guess," Jack said.  
  
"Right, that's how I see it."  
  
Ennis opened his truck door and tossed his duffel bag inside. "You concentrate on your studies....don't worry about anything else."  
  
Jack pulled Ennis into a hug that lasted a little longer than usual for a public place. Ennis didn't seem to mind. He had a smile on his face when they pulled apart. "I'll call you when I get up there."  
  
"I'll be waiting. Drive safely."  
  
"I will. We both gotta stay safe. We've got the best years of our lives ahead of us."  
  
There was nothing that Jack could do but stand there and watch his world drive away. He'd be counting the days until they could be together again.  
  
  
  
  
TBC

  



	4. Spring Break

  


##### Ennis crammed his boxers into the bottom of his duffel bag. He felt silly to bring along his New Year's underwear in April, but those couldn't stay behind. He'd made doubly sure not to leave anything incriminating when he left for the city after K.E. had snooped around on New Year's Day.  
  
Ennis hadn't been away as often as he'd have liked. In fact, this would only be the second time since New Year's. And, this time he wasn't going to the city. He and Jack were meeting on the road and were going to Yosemite. They couldn't travel the regular route because Tioga Pass wouldn't open until at least the first of June. They'd have to go in through the south entrance.  
  
He carefully arranged his shirts and jeans on top of the underclothes and gathered his toiletries into a plastic bag. He felt the side zippered compartment for the small notebook he'd need. He and Jack had burned the midnight oil, and the phone lines, for the past couple of months mapping out their plans, Jack on his computer, Ennis on Don's. They had several houses to see, and Ennis had two job interviews. Ennis had been able to clear four days off, and it was Jack's spring break, so he hoped that would be enough time to make things happen. They'd need a place to move into. Jack also had job applications in, and graduation time was rapidly approaching.  
  
With all this to think about, there hadn't been much time to dwell on K.E. and any problem he could cause. Ennis felt bad to just disappear out of his brother's life without a word. He knew that Don would be left to deal with K.E.'s. wrath once he found out that Ennis was gone. Don had said not to worry about it, but it bothered Ennis. That, and the fact that his brother was family, and walking away wasn't easy....but it was necessary.  
  
Ennis thought back to when he'd seen K.E. after New Year's. He had wanted to ignore the whole incident of K.E. having been inside the trailer, but he knew that saying nothing would probably make him look guiltier than bringing it up. K.E. would know for sure that Don would've told him, so he felt that he had to say something. The tension had been thick, and K.E. had worn a surly look, but Ennis looked his brother in the eye and asked if the reason he was in the trailer was because there was something that he'd wanted to borrow. K.E. had forced a smile, but his eyes had looked cold. Ennis wasn't sure if K.E.'s answer had been an off-the-cuff response or a calculated answer. Ennis figured it was more of his own guilt to think that way. K.E. had said that, yeah, he thought maybe he'd borrow that college sweatshirt he'd seen Ennis wearing. Ennis had tried to appear nonchalant and said that he must have had it on that day. And that was all that was said on the subject. K.E. didn't even ask why Ennis hadn't made an appearance on New Year's Eve.  
  
Ennis had looked around the trailer when he'd returned after New Year's, and everything was how he'd left it. Even the money in his coffee can was untouched, so it was obvious that K.E. had been in there just to snoop, and that wasn't good. Thank God he'd taken the photo with him and the maps too. He shuddered to think of K.E. finding the map with that red heart he'd drawn right on Jack's address. _Damn_ , he said aloud. That map would have led him straight to Jack....and then what? The same thing that happened to Gavin, or worse, that's what.  
  
Ennis tried to shake off the anxiety that was seeping into his bones. He didn't want to think about this....not today. Today was a good day. He'd see Jack soon, and this was no time to think about K.E.  
  
He quickly double-checked to make sure he had everything before zipping his duffel bag. As he finished his last cup of coffee, he heard Don's SUV pull up outside.  
  


**********

  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ennis handed his bag to the Eastern Sierra Transit bus driver. He turned to Don. "Thanks for takin' the time to get me here." He shook Don's hand.  
  
"Glad to do it. I'll be here on Monday to pick you up. Good luck with everything." Don smiled and patted Ennis on the back. He handed him a newspaper. "Here, don't forget the paper. It'll help you pass some miles."  
  
Ennis found a window seat and settled in. He was anxious to begin his three-hour journey to Mojave to meet Jack. Then they'd drive the last four hours in the jeep. He smiled at the thought of seeing his man again. He figured that Jack would have to drive about two hours to meet him, or considering the way he usually drove, maybe less.  
  
It would be evening before they reached the Yosemite Lodge, the same place they'd stayed at back in the summer. Just thinking about being in the room with Jack made him hard. A busy few days were ahead of them, but he knew they'd find time for some serious lovemaking too. Ennis fought off the urge to call Jack. He figured he'd be busy getting ready to leave, maybe even be in the shower. He was glad when it was time to go and no one had taken the seat beside him. That might change as they stopped to pick up more passengers, but for now, he let his breath out, discretely rearranged himself, and tried to relax, but his mind was in overdrive.  
  
He was nervous about his interviews. Getting hired was so important. He'd take something else if he had to, but working at a stable was what his heart was set on. It had been years since his last job working with horses, but Jack and Don had encouraged him and seemed to have all the faith in the word that he'd get one of the positions. Like Don had said, it was a positive sign to get a face-to-face interview. _You're perfect for the job. It's a piece of cake_ , was what Jack had said. Ennis was going to give it his best shot. With Don and Jack behind him, how could he lose?  
  
Ennis tried to close his eyes. He wanted to doze, and the seat was comfortable enough, but he was too excited. Their first stop was in Big Pine, fifteen miles along highway 395. Ennis wasn't paying much attention to the folks boarding until he happened to glance toward the front. Right away he recognized K.E.'s girlfriend, Renee. He felt nauseated. He tried to slouch down as far into the seat as possible and lifted the newspaper in front of his face.  
  
After a few seconds, he peeked above the paper and noticed that Renee was with an elderly woman and was helping her find a seat. He tried to watch while shielding his face. He didn't know what in the hell he'd do with Renee as a passenger in that bus. She'd surely see him at some point, and then what? There'd be questions, and whatever he said would make its way right to K.E. Relief soon washed over him when he saw Renee hug and kiss the elderly woman and leave the bus. He thanked his lucky stars and took some deep breaths. He kept the paper in front of his face long after they'd pulled away from the bus stop.  
  


**********

  
  
Ennis was ready to eat by the time he reached his destination. His stomach had started telling him to feed it about a half hour before. He searched the parking lot while the bus came to a stop. Not only did he see the familiar bright red jeep, but even better, that sexy devil leaned up against it, legs crossed at the ankles, gazing in his direction. Ennis felt like waving like a crazy kid, but instead, he just smiled. Jack must have seen him through the window because he stood up straighter, stuck his hands into the pockets of his vest, and walked toward the bus.  
  
It seemed to take forever for the folks ahead of him to leave their seats and move down the aisle, not to mention the woman who'd sat next to him since she boarded at Lone Pine. She had a tote bag full of balls of yarn and had knitted the entire way. Ennis gritted his teeth while watching her put it all back in her bag—just so— before she could even stand up. Some of the passengers needed help from the driver to make their way safely down the steps. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally got close to the door and he saw Jack standing nearby. He couldn't wait to get his arms around his fella. He wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection, but he sure wanted a hug.  
  
Ennis wasted no time getting down the steps, and in four long strides, Jack was by his side. Their hug was quick and friendly, but comforting and heartfelt, and in that moment nothing else mattered....they were together again. Ennis felt like he was walking on air while waiting to collect his bag. He wished the driver would hurry so that he and Jack could be on their way.  
  
Finally, they sat hand in hand heading toward Subway, Jack driving, and Ennis riding shotgun. Ennis couldn't keep his eyes off Jack, and squeezed his hand tightly. "Did you miss me?" Jack asked with an impish grin.  
  
"You know I did."  
  
"Gonna show me how much when we get to the lodge?"  
  
"Maybe," Ennis said playfully. He liked how Jack's eyes sparkled. The energy he gave off was contagious. It made him feel like anything was possible....like only good things were ahead of them. Luck had been on his side so far that day. He hoped that it would hold, and that by the time they returned on Monday, they'd have a place rented and he'd be lined up with a job.  
  


**********

  
  
Neither of them had ever traveled this route to Yosemite. Ennis took over the driving when they stopped for gas in Bakersfield. Jack kept the map handy to direct him on their way.  
  
Jack talked a blue streak on the drive. They covered a multitude of subjects. Ennis could tell that Jack was as excited as he was about checking out the houses at Yosemite West.  
  
Jack finally fell asleep after they left Fresno. He didn't sleep long, but it seemed like it was enough to give him his second wind. "I can take over drivin' when we stop for gas again."  
  
"I don't mind drivin'. After all, I rode for three hours kicked back in the bus." Ennis paused for a moment. "I didn't tell you what happened when we picked up passengers at Big Pine."  
  
Jack turned toward Ennis giving him his undivided attention. Ennis loved the feeling of knowing that Jack always wanted to hear what he had to say. He cleared his throat. "K.E.'s girlfriend got on the bus."  
  
Jack's eyes got big. "What happened?"  
  
"Don't worry; she was just there to see someone off. She didn't see me....sure as hell gave me a scare though."  
  
"I can imagine....shit."  
  
"Yeah, I nearly did." They both laughed.  
  
At the Arco in Oakhurst where they stopped for gas, they decided to take advantage of the well-stocked mini-mart to pick up a few things to have in their room at the lodge.  
  
"We're less than an hour and a half from the village now," Ennis said.  
  
"I'm gonna need my jacket pretty soon," Jack said, rubbing his arms.  
  
Ennis laughed. "I knew you were gonna say that."  
  
"Oh, you did, huh?"  
  
Ennis arranged their food in the ice chest while Jack located his jacket. "This looks like a nice little town," Jack said.  
  
"Used to be called Fresno Flats," Ennis answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
Ennis was silent for a moment. "Did you know that Gavin's grandparents live here?"  
  
"No kidding? I knew they lived around Yosemite, but didn't know where."  
  
"They used to run a bed & breakfast here in town. That was long before I knew them though."  
  
"They were nice folks."  
  
"Yeah, real nice....Well, not to change the subject, but we'd better get on the road."  
  


**********

  
  
Walking into their room at the Yosemite Lodge brought back great memories. Ennis tossed his bag on the bed and set the ice chest on the floor. He noticed that Jack hadn't opened the balcony door, but was standing in front of the window looking out. It was cooling off fast. Ennis walked up behind him and wrapped him in his warm arms. "The spring snow melt makes the falls flow real good," Ennis said.  
  
"Looks kinda cold this time of the evening. Right now I'd like to take you to bed," Jack said seductively.  
  
Ennis felt his dick jump to life. Jack hadn't lost the ability to charm the pants off him with just a few words. "Damn, you're full of good ideas, aren't you," Ennis whispered.  
  
Ennis was horny as hell after weeks of separation. Pulling off the road into the pines at the first opportunity and fucking Jack silly had crossed his mind, sure it had, but he wasn't quite that daring and uninhibited, and besides that, Jack deserved better. Ennis had checked them into this lodge with hardly a pang of discomfort....not like the last time. Now here they were alone in this romantic retreat. He wanted to show Jack how he felt about him. He loved him....more and more every day.  
  
They shared a long overdue kiss that went on and on. Tongues played, rough and wet. It ignited a fire that raged between them so hot that they barely made it to the bed. How they managed to keep from ripping their clothes, Ennis didn't know. He tasted Jack from top to bottom and all points in between. The feel of Jack's hands and mouth on his bare skin made him light-headed. Ennis became lost in the ecstasy. He barely knew his own name by the time it was over. It took many long minutes to regain his bearings. When he did, he looked over at Jack's neck, wondering if he'd see bite marks. The room was dim, but he didn't detect any. He sure hoped he wouldn't find any on his own neck. How could he go to his interviews like that? The way they'd gone after each other, it would be a miracle if he wasn't marked. His face burned from Jack's five o'clock shadow. Jack's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Ennis and smiled. He didn't look to have all his wits about him, but Ennis asked anyway. "Uh, you don't see any marks on my neck, do you?"  
  
Jack snorted out a laugh. "You mean hickeys?"  
  
Ennis was serious, but it appeared that Jack didn't place much importance on it. "Yes, a hickey," he snapped.  
  
Immediately Ennis regretted the tone he'd used. Shit, he should feel great after what they'd just shared, but his mind was already on the next morning when he'd have his first interview.  
  
Jack rose up to rest on his elbow. His face wore a somber expression. He reached over and touched Ennis lightly on the neck, then tipped his chin and looked closer. "I don't see any marks. I was careful." He flopped back down on his back.  
  
"Sorry, Jack....I'm just real nervous about tomorrow....going to talk to those folks at the stable." Ennis laid his head on Jack's chest. Jack reached for the blanket and pulled it over them, wrapping them in a warm cocoon.  
  
"It'll all be okay. You'll give it your best shot and whatever happens, we'll deal with it."  
  
It sounded so simple coming from Jack, but Ennis was still nervous. It had been a long day and he was tired. "Maybe we can take a short rest before going out to find something for supper," he said tiredly.  
  
Jack hugged him tight and they drifted off.  
  


**********

  
  
The next morning, Jack went out in search of coffee at the Food Court, while Ennis took extra time getting ready for his interview. They drank their coffee and ate granola bars and trail mix at the table inside their room, enjoying the view of the falls through the sliding glass door. The sun hadn't yet warmed the outside air at that early hour. It didn't deter the wildlife, and watching the various creatures scurry about provided the distraction that Ennis needed. They ate quietly with the t.v. news playing in the background.  
  
Ennis hoped that after the interview was over he'd feel less tense. His second one wasn't until early Monday morning. He was darned lucky to have been able to arrange these meetings like he had, so he tried to look at all the positive aspects. The best was sitting across from him. Jack sure looked good. He hadn't shaved yet and had some stubble, not enough to obscure his beautiful face, but enough to make him look like a rugged man of the forest. Ennis never really realized that he had a type, but he knew now that Jack Twist was certainly his.  
  
Ennis was deep in thought and realized that he must have missed hearing Jack speak, because his louder than usual voice startled him. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"Uh, no....no, you might as well stay and relax....take a walk around, do what you want. I probably won't be too long."  
  
"Okay, when you get back, we'll grab lunch and head out to Yosemite West."  
  
"Sounds good. I sure hope we find something we like."  
  
"First things first. Get the interview behind you, and then we'll think about the house."  
  


**********

  
  
"You're sure you couldn't tell anything from what Mr. Raines said?" Jack asked for the tenth time since Ennis had returned from his interview.  
  
"I'm not that good at readin' people. No, I couldn't tell what he thought. He looked serious, and all he said was 'don't call me, I'll call you.'"  
  
Jack snickered. "He did not say that."  
  
"Well, maybe not in those exact words, but that's what he meant." Ennis folded his arms across his chest and slumped down in the seat. He turned his head to look out the window as the jeep headed toward Yosemite West. "Let's just hope that lookin' at these houses works out better than my interview."  
  
"Don't be negative....nothin' says the interview didn't work out."  
  
"I don't have a job, do I?"  
  
"Not yet....but you weren't turned down either. Think positively." Jack reached for Ennis' hand and laced their fingers together. "It's beautiful," Jack said, glancing to the left and right. "Can't wait to live here."  
  
Ennis started to feel better. Jack's optimism was rubbing off. And, he still had one more interview to go. He felt foolish for behaving the way he had when he got back from the stable. They'd gone to lunch and he'd picked at his food. His stomach had been upset and he felt like a failure not to have good news for Jack. It was obvious that Jack still had a positive outlook, and by God, he was going to as well. He'd done his best, and it had sure felt good walking onto the property at Yosemite Valley Stables. He loved the smells, the atmosphere, the horses....he'd be a happy camper if he could get his foot in the door at one of these outfits. It was a relief to have at least made it through the first interview. He wasn't going to give up.  
  
Ennis opened his notebook with the address of the real estate agent. She'd said there were at least four properties to view that fell within their budget and specifications. Ennis didn't feel they were too picky, so he'd hoped to see more than four, but property was pretty scarce, so he guessed they should be happy with what they could get. He helped Jack navigate the streets once they arrived, and it wasn't hard to locate the office where Mrs. Riley was waiting for them.  
  
"Gentlemen, I'm Val Riley," a thin, professional looking, middle-aged woman said, greeting them with a big smile and an outstretched hand.  
  
After introductions, she suggested they get on their way. "We'll take my car. Right this way, Mr. Twist and Mr. Del Mar."  
  
"Please, call me Jack, and this is Ennis."  
  
"Very well....and you can call me Val."  
  
Ennis, glad that Jack was taking the lead, felt even more out of his element than ever, and he was sure he'd used all the words he had for one day at that interview with Mr. Raines. He listened from the backseat to Jack and Mrs. Riley talk a mile a minute while they drove to the first house. He wondered what exactly Mrs. Riley thought about them. Did she realize that they were a couple, or did she think they were just friends who needed to share expenses? She seemed friendly and cheerful, so he guessed it didn't really matter what she knew, or didn't know. He focused on the view from his side window. The area really did appeal to him. It was laid-back and rural, the perfect place for him and Jack to begin.  
  
"This first home is a cozy two-bedroom cottage," Mrs. Riley said as she parked in the wide drive-way.  
  
Ennis' first impression was that the drive-way seemed awfully large for a small cabin half hidden by a variety of trees. Both of their vehicles could fit very well without having to do any fancy maneuvering. They approached the front door, and the chirping of various birds was almost deafening. Mrs. Riley mentioned a patio out back. It looked neat and inviting, at least from the outside. The inside looked more modern than Ennis had expected. Jack seemed impressed as he discussed the stereo system and satellite t.v. with Mrs. Riley. Ennis' favorite part of the living room was the stone fireplace. The kitchen was small but adequate. Stairs led to the master bedroom and extra bedroom. Mrs. Riley didn't leave them alone long enough so that they could talk in private, but Jack was all smiles, so it wasn't hard to tell what he thought. Ennis wanted to reserve judgement until he'd seen all their choices.  
  
They proceeded to the second property. The house looked a little plainer and smaller from the outside; however, it had a small balcony on one side and sat on an over-sized lot with lots of trees. The patio at the first place would be more secluded for barbecuing and eating out, Ennis thought to himself. Like the first house, it was two-story with two bedrooms. The interior was also more modern than Ennis had imagined.  
  
Ennis had tried to scope out the neighborhoods at each stop, and paid attention to the nearest homes where their neighbors would live. Both of the houses, or cottages, as Mrs. Riley called them, were fairly private, as much as a house in a residential area could be.  
  
The last two properties were more expensive and larger, and didn't seem to have anything to offer that warranted the extra expense, at least in Ennis' opinion. Their needs were small, although Ennis had the feeling that Jack would enjoy some creature comforts, and he didn't want to deny him that. He wondered if Jack was really interested in the satellite hook-up, or if he'd just been making conversation with Mrs. Riley.  
  
After they'd viewed all four properties, Mrs. Riley asked what they thought. Ennis tried to hide his annoyance, because he knew somewhat what he thought, but he wanted to talk with Jack privately before making any kind of decision. He liked her all right, but he felt that she should have backed off now and then to give them time to talk between themselves. Jack had made some comments during the showings, but Ennis hadn't felt like he could speak freely.  
  
Again, Jack came to his rescue. "Well, ma'am....uh, Val I mean, we'll need some time to discuss what we've seen, so would it be all right with you if we went back to your office so we could take a break, maybe go get a beer so we can discuss what we've seen? We'll figure out what we'd like to do, and when we get back, we should have an answer for you."  
  
Ennis was relieved when Mrs. Riley smiled and agreed with that plan.  
  


**********

  
  
It was as if someone had wound Jack up, or put in fresh batteries, ever since leaving Mrs. Riley's office that evening. Ennis was plenty charged up himself. Maybe they were bouncing energy off each other. They'd talked non-stop on the drive back to the village, planning what they needed to buy, when to get the utilities hooked up, and laughing at how the very first cabin they had seen had been the one.  
  
They'd gone to dinner at the Mountain Room restaurant to celebrate. Nothing had been wrong with Ennis' appetite. Everything on the menu sounded good, and he'd eaten every bite of his 14 ounce rib eye steak. He had felt too excited to let the fact that neither of them had jobs yet dampen the occasion. Like Jack said, they both had savings to fall back on if needed.  
  
After taking a short walk, Jack had suggested getting back to their room. The night was cooling off rapidly, but Ennis could see in Jack's eyes the real reason he was ready to go back. They'd taken a warm shower together to warm up in more ways than one, and now Ennis was sprawled out on their king-sized bed relaxing and going over the day's events. It seemed like it had been a week long, but it had all been good, even his interview, and the thought of his next one wasn't making him as nervous. Maybe it was the wine from dinner, or the romp in the shower, but something had mellowed him out. Jack finally joined him, yawning and dressed in his pajamas.  
  
"Guess you finally ran out of steam, huh?" Ennis chuckled, almost too tired to move a muscle.  
  
Jack pulled up the sheet and blanket, settling in. Ennis got himself situated, pulling Jack close. They had the next day free to do as they pleased, and the half-day mist trail hike to Vernal and Nevada Falls was on their agenda. Ennis hoped that they'd get to spend the other half day right there in that bed.  
  


**********

  
  
Ennis sighed when Jack and the red jeep faded out of view. The Eastern Sierra Transit bus was taking him home. But, his home was with Jack, so something was out of whack. He was already looking forward to his next trip, which probably wouldn't be until graduation, but after that, they'd have the rest of their lives together.  
  
It was disappointing not to have an answer about a job, but he'd just have to wait. He refused to let it overshadow the good time they'd had over the past few days. What an early morning wake up call Jack had bestowed on him. That blowjob had sure made any tension and anxiety vanish from his mind, at least for a little while.  
  
His second interview had been easier, and he felt that it had gone well. He'd be happy working at either stable, but he was kind of partial to the Yosemite Trails operation that he'd just seen that morning. In addition to trail rides, they featured evening cowboy cookouts, and in the winter, horse-drawn sleigh rides. If neither stable he'd visited panned out, there were other stables to follow-up on, or if need be, he could apply at a visitor center or museum.  
  
There was a lot to think on, but at least they'd come this far. That little cabin was sitting under the trees waiting for them. Yeah, they'd accomplished a lot in the past few days. He couldn't wait to tell Don and Dorothy all about it. He hoped that they could visit. One of the items on their shopping list was a bed for the guest room.  
  
A wave of sadness washed over him. Shit, he hated thinking about K.E., but it seemed that he came to mind all too often. K.E. was one person who would certainly never visit, or ever even know where Ennis had gone for that matter. Ennis was prepared to cut all ties to his brother.  
  
Don could handle K.E. He was sure of that. As for Lureen and a few others at the Visitor Center, Don would be vague and say that Ennis had gotten a job elsewhere.  
  
It was a big world, and he wanted to disappear with Jack and live their life quiet and peaceful. Nothing and no one would ever hurt Jack, not if he had anything to say about it.  
  
  
  
  
TBC

  



	5. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the LAST SNAPSHOT. The sequel, "Sierra Sunrise," will continue this series.

  


##### Crawling into Jack's bed at eleven thirty p.m., Ennis felt like it had been a good day, all things considered. It sure had him tired out though. This trip to Glendora was a lot different from his previous visits. After meeting so many new people his head was spinning. He'd worried for weeks about meeting one person in particular, and when it actually happened, he felt foolish to have stressed about it for so long.  
  
The door slowly opened a crack. The table lamp gave off a soft glow and he could see Jack's profile, but he didn't come in. He could hear him speaking in hushed tones to someone. After a moment he picked up on the soothing voice of Jack's mama. They'd been talking for hours already, long before he had even arrived, so he didn't know what they could still have to say now, going on midnight. Shit, was he jealous of Jack's own mama? He smiled. She was one nice lady. She'd made him feel at ease from the moment they were introduced, insisting he call her Joann, or even Mom, if he wanted. She'd loudly whispered near Jack's ear so that Ennis could hear, _he's a handsome one....you did good._ She was a live-wire like Jack. After all, her flight had just gotten in a few hours before he arrived, and she was still up and going strong. Hell, she should be beat by now. It'd be going on three a.m. if she was still in Florida.  
  
Eventually Jack stepped inside, shut the door, and let out a deep sigh. He figured his fella must be dog-tired. While he was driving down, Jack had attended his graduation practice, and then rushed to the airport to collect his mama, and after that, everyone else had begun to arrive, so he'd been on the go all day. Still, Jack looked at him and flashed a devilish smile.  
  
Jack approached the bed pulling off his tee-shirt. "Alone at last," he murmured.  
  
He couldn't help but welcome Jack into his arms. Clutching at each other, his heart raced, and they shared a hungry kiss. After all damn day with only a hug to go on, he put the apartment full of people out of his mind and kissed his man good. His hands roamed over Jack's strong, muscular shoulders as his tongue played in Jack's hot mouth. He felt Jack's body respond....the hard bulge pressing on his thigh.  
  
Suddenly Ennis' body stiffened and he tried to put the brakes on. "Wait, wait," he panted.  
  
"What the fuck?" Jack whispered. He reached to turn the light off, and then was back pressing his body tightly to Ennis'.  
  
The scent of Jack's aftershave worked like an aphrodisiac. He could feel his resistance fly out the window. It had been almost two long months since he'd had Jack, and he just couldn't stop.  
  
"Get your pants off," he instructed.  
  
Jack pulled back and undid his belt. The jingle of the buckle sounded so sensual that Ennis couldn't help but let a small moan escape. He quickly pulled his pajama pants down over his erect dick. Soon, they were both naked and ready.  
  
"Gotta be quiet," he panted near Jack's ear. Then he went straight for Jack's neck, trying not to suck too hard.  
  
The sounds of their kissing and sucking seemed loud enough to wake everyone. "Quiet," Ennis cautioned.  
  
They slowed it down some which muffled the sound. He appreciated that Jack was willing to go slow, both for privacy's sake and his sake - Jack was known to get a little carried away now and then. He wasn't aware of how the lube showed up, but Jack was slicking up his fingers to prepare him.  
  
Their joining felt perfect, it was like heaven. He had to fight hard not to moan and groan for all to hear as the intense satisfaction of Jack rocking into him brought him to completion. After a few more thrusts he could feel Jack unload, and he was relieved when he kept his mouth shut. The only sound that Ennis heard him make was a faint sigh.  
  
Ennis hoped like hell that he wouldn't encounter anyone when he slipped out the door to take care of business in the bathroom. He pulled his robe tightly around him and made a beeline down the hall. Jeff and Mrs. Twist's doors were closed, and there wasn't any sound coming from the living room where Jeff's cousin, Cliff, was sleeping on the couch. He returned in no time to find Jack waiting on the bed, still naked. He handed him a wet cloth.  
  
Ennis put on his pajama bottoms. "I guess Heather wanted to stay at the hotel with her folks, huh?"  
  
Jack reached for his night-clothes. "Yeah....you know, I'm not exactly sure what's goin' on there, but I don't think Jeff and Heather are as close as they were."  
  
"That's too bad," Ennis said.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda thought that by the time Jeff was ready to head off to Colorado she'd be goin' along, but she's stayin' behind, and they're gonna have a long distance relationship."  
  
"Is there any reason she can't go?"  
  
"Not that I can see. I guess one, or neither of them, are ready to take the next step."  
  
He crawled into bed and Jack snuggled up next to him. "I'm glad we're ready to take the next step," Ennis murmured, drifting off to sleep feeling fully content.  
  


**********

  
  
Ennis could tell that Jack's mother was the kind of woman who loved having people around to do for.  
  
Her short stature didn’t slow her down as she moved around the stove tending to breakfast. Jack towered over her, so obviously he must have taken after his daddy in that area. Her eyes were blue though. Not the intense shade of Jack's....paler, but warm and expressive.  
  
"These pancakes are the best, Mom," Cliff said.  
  
"Thank-you, dear one," Joann answered.  
  
Ennis hadn't thought that he'd be comfortable calling Jack's mother, Mom, when she'd suggested it, but hearing Cliff use the name made him more willing to give it a try.  
  
"We should have had your mom living here all along, Jack," Jeff said. He raised his coffee cup to his mouth.  
  
Jack laughed and took a couple more pieces of bacon from the platter. "Mom, aren't you gonna sit down and eat?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, I will in a minute," she answered, brushing back the bangs of her light brown hair that was sprinkled with grey. She scurried back to the stove, returning with another stack of pancakes.  
  
Joann placed her hand on Ennis' shoulder. "Ennis, our quiet one....are you getting enough to eat?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said.  
  
Joann waved her finger at him. Before she could speak he said, "I mean, Mom."  
  
Her smile lit up the room. He was surprised at how young Jack's mom looked and acted. She was in her early sixties and didn't seem to have any health problems to slow her down. He knew from Jack that this hadn't always been the case. When she lived with Jack's old man she was anything but vibrant. Her husband's passing and her decision to relocate had made all the difference.  
  
Joann bent down and kissed Jack on his cheek. "You be sure and eat plenty. You have a big day ahead." She looked at Jeff. "You too, dear."  
  
"Yeah, we'll have to start getting ready to go pretty soon," Cliff said. He quickly finished the last bites of his pancakes and downed his coffee. "I'll head into the bathroom now if no one else is ready."  
  
"Go ahead," Jack said.  
  
"Yes, go on, dear," Joann said.  
  
"I'm gonna be awhile. I wanna have another one of these delicious pancakes," Ennis said.  
  
"Me too," added Jeff.  
  
Joann looked at Jeff. "We could have invited your folks and sister for breakfast."  
  
"Oh, they're probably having the continental breakfast at their hotel. 'Course it doesn't hold a candle to this."  
  
"We'll all be having lunch together after the ceremony anyway," Jack said.  
  
They finished up their breakfast and Jack helped his mom clean up the table and load the dishwasher while Jeff, and then Ennis, took their turns in the bathroom.  
  


**********

  
  
Jack started to get nervous while waiting to take his seat in the stadium with the rest of his classmates. He didn't expect to feel any jitters; he'd worked so hard for so long to reach this point. Knowing that his mother and Ennis would be watching him walk out to receive his diploma filled him with so much excitement and pride, but also nervousness. He sure hoped that he wouldn't trip, or that his cap didn't fly off in the breeze. He felt so lucky that his mother and Ennis had genuinely seemed to like each other, and now the two most important people in his life would be sitting side-by-side in the audience. It almost made him choke up.  
  
An excited voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Jack!" He looked over to see Leslie, the girl he was paired up to walk with, coming his way. He heard the clacking sound of her heels and hoped she'd be able to walk once they reached the grass field.  
  
"Hey, Les," he greeted, giving her a hug. "I thought high heels weren't allowed because of damage to the turf."  
  
Leslie looked amused. "These are pumps, not spikes."  
  
"Oh, yeah....of course they are."  
  
Leslie laughed.  
  
Jeff wasn't far away, but he was busy talking with fellow graduates. He wondered if Jeff was nervous too. He was going to miss him when they went their separate ways.  
  
The graduation ceremony wasn't all that was causing frayed nerves. It was everything that lay ahead. It was all good, and he looked forward to it, but it was new and different, so it was a little nerve-wracking. His mother would fly out on Monday, and after that, he and Ennis needed to rent a u-haul to transport Jack's furniture. Ennis would have to make two trips to and from their new house, one with the u-haul, and then to tow his trailer to Don's summer cabin until he decided what to do with it in the long run.  
  
He thanked their lucky stars that Ennis had gotten the job at Yosemite Trails. Ennis had been over-the-moon when he'd called to give him the good news a week after their trip in April. His first day on the job was quickly approaching. He now knew why Ennis had been so uptight about those interviews, because he had one coming up soon which was making him a little nervous. He wasn't one to pray, but he sure hoped he'd get the job.  
  
Suddenly Jeff was next to him. "Hey, buddy, time to line up, Leslie's waiting." He patted Jack on the back. "It's show time."  
  
They all took their places and watched as the dignitaries proceeded into the stadium followed by the faculty, and then it was the graduate's turn. He couldn't hold back his smile. As soon as he was close enough, he began scanning the audience. Heather and her folks, and Jeff's family, would be sitting with Ennis and his mom, so surely he could pick someone out. He wasn't having any luck until he heard a couple of very loud whistles and shouts. Looking in that direction, he heard more hollering, and sure enough, he found his group. Heather and Cliff stood up and whistled again for good measure.  
  
Up ahead in the line, Jeff caught his eye and motioned with his head to make sure that he had seen. Ennis was sitting by his mom looking classy and handsome in his white dress shirt. His mom wore a bright pink dress. He waited until they looked right at him and then he waved. He saw his mom pat Ennis on the shoulder and wave back frantically. Ennis held his hand up in acknowledgement. He hoped that Ennis wasn't too overwhelmed by the whole experience.  
  
At the end of an hour and a half, everyone had received their degrees. He was elated. It had been such an overwhelming feeling to walk up on stage and shake the hand of Mr. Hill, a distinguished member of the board of trustees. He accepted his diploma with pride and smiled enthusiastically as the camera flashed. Hearing the applause of the crowd, and knowing that part of the clapping came from Ennis and his mom, was an awesome feeling.  
  
After the recessional to the football field, family and friends converged on the graduates to share hugs and kisses and give congratulations. The best hug he received was from Ennis, and when he heard _I'm real proud of you,_ whispered for only his ears, his heart was full.  
  


**********

  
  
Ennis tried not to let Jack know that he felt uncomfortable. He'd agreed to this, so he was going to make the best of it. After all, it was Jack's day, and this is what he wanted....a celebration lunch with his mother and friends. And, it did seem like a great restaurant. Ennis liked the name, _The Golden Spur._ But, counting himself, there were eleven people at the table, most of them he had just met, and a crowd that size wasn't to his liking at all. On the other hand, sitting next to Jack was. Yeah, he was happy with Jack by his side. And all of these folks had been real nice, and hadn't treated him like he didn't belong.  
  
He noticed that Jeff and Heather seemed like they were getting along just fine. He wondered why Heather wouldn't be following Jeff to Colorado, but that was none of his business. He had enough going on in his own relationship.  
  
Everyone at the table was well aware that he and Jack were a couple....that they were gay.... _he_ was gay. He was out in public with his man sitting next to him. This would be his life from now on....he'd be living as a gay man, so he'd best get used to it. He wanted so much to be like Jack....confident and brave....able to say right out _I'm gay_ if the situation warranted it, just as Jack had last summer to Lureen.  
  
They would be living together, working - probably making new friends - there would be no way to hide the truth. What would his boss think? His co-workers? Not everyone was like these folks at this table. He looked around the restaurant, focusing on different people. What did they think when they saw a gay couple? What did the waitress really think? She'd been polite when she'd taken their drink order and served them their drinks, but was that just an act, or was it real? Not everyone was like Jeff, Jack's mama, and the rest here to celebrate with them. His daddy sure hadn't been, K.E. wasn't....they weren't the only ones. He took a drink of water. He thought about Don and Dorothy, Lureen, and the crew from last summer. He needed to remember the accepting, open-minded people, and not dwell on the ignorant, hateful ones.  
  
Jack leaned toward him. "Everything okay?"  
  
He smiled, remembering the reason he was there. "Great....this is a real nice way to mark the day."  
  
"I'm glad you wanted to come," Jack said.  
  
Jack's smile was contagious. Ennis smiled too, and he opened his menu to take another look. "You decide what you're havin'? All of a sudden I'm real hungry."  
  
"What are you boys going to order?" Jack's mom asked, looking around Jack's shoulder toward Ennis. "You be sure to eat enough, especially you, Ennis."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, mom?" Jack asked.  
  
Joann made a funny face. "Well...." She patted Jack's arm. "Ennis is a little thin, don't you think? And, you're just about right." She laughed softly.  
  
Jack patted his mom's hand. "I think Ennis is just right."  
  
"I know you do....I know you do." Joann winked.  
  
Five minutes before, Ennis hadn't felt like he could eat a bite, but now, thinking about that grilled shrimp he'd seen on the menu, he was going to order that and enjoy every bite. Whatever else was rattling around in his fool head could wait. Today was Jack's graduation day, and they were going to celebrate in style.  
  
  
  
  
THE END (See author's note above.)

  



End file.
